Bootycall
by needlesandthread
Summary: When Grimmjow encounters Ichigo at a club and gets him home in his bed, afterwards they agree on a friends with benefits plan, no strings, no feelings attached. Should be easy enough to keep him entertained before it's on to the next one, right? OOC, malexmale. Lemons, lemons, lemons.
1. Chapter 1: In Need of Release

_**I don't own Bleach or it's characters.** __Hello readers! I'm back in the saddle with something new! I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it, it's begging to get out of my brain. I will do my best to update every Monday! I've missed writing, and I hope this is captivating for you all!_

Chapter One: In Need of Release

"Sir, let me just advise ya that this may set us back a day or two in our time frame. While I account fer problems to come up in my plannin', I wasn't expectin' to be havin' them already."

Grimmjow rubbed at his azure eyes, growing more frustrated by the second as the man jabbered away in that whining voice of his. He hated it when he got clients who were commissioning him to build their wife's dream homes, because the wives got all crazy with their demands and nobody gave any regard to his job and how after certain points things became irreversible. Why couldn't people fucking stick to the original blue prints?

He glowered down at the blue print spread in front of him on his desk as the man continued to whine into his ear. He was moments away from ripping off his blue tooth and stomping it to a fine dust beneath his black leather steel-toed boot.

"Listen, sir, the changes can be made, ok? My crew is excellent, and we want the finished product to be up to yer standards. Be assured that we will be reversin' the first agreed to plan and starting on the changes as soon as you two get here and sign off on the necessary paperwork. Until then, production stops."

Grimmjow picked up a pencil from beside his keyboard, squeezing it in a tightly curled fist as hard he could and imagining it was the customer's neck. The man agreed that he and his wife would be there in fifteen minutes, and the moment he disconnected, Grimmjow snapped the pencil in half and threw it across the small trailer and began cussing the paint off the wall from the comfort of his leather chair.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, the construction crew watched as the Black Lincoln navigator of the home owners pulled away, and 30 seconds later their boss stomped down the metal stairs from the trailer, stalking toward them across the barren soil and kicking up dust clouds with 'I'm gonna kill someone' vibes emanating from his being. Everybody jumped to attention from their lounging positions they took up after being told to stop working before the meeting.<p>

"Change of plans," he barked out, motioning the crew to gather around.

"As ya all can see, I've had a visit from Mrs. Prissy ass and Mr. I've got no balls. We will be redoin' the basement accordin' to Mrs. Prissy ass' new wishes."

He unfolded the plans across a makeshift table made of a sheet of plywood and two sawhorses.

"We will be tearin' down the walls that make up these walls for the basement bedroom and storage area, and movin' them here," Grimmjow said, indicating with his finger across the plans, arching a brow as the crew began grumbling.

"You gotta be fuckin' shittin' me man!" cried a voice from over his left shoulder.

"Wish I was Nnoi, but the fact remains that yer undoin' and redoin' a shit ton of electrical. This wall where ya installed the fuse box will have to be moved now, since it's where the bedroom closet will be-"

"And it's now a code violation, yeah I fuckin' see that," snapped the lanky electrician.

"Just checkin', Cyclops," Grimmjow shot back with a sneer.

Nnoitra flipped him the bird and stalked off, his subordinates following him to begin stripping the unfinished walls of wire.

"Luckily, it doesn't change the beam placement," droned a shorter man with a bored monotone, peering more closely at blue prints to double check measurements.

"Yeah, small miracles, but the lumber, dry wall, hardware, and man power already put in are wasted now. Once the guys get the walls ripped down, make sure someone fills in the holes with cement. Since the bedroom is movin' to where the family room is, we have to put in an egress window there too. I have to go make a few phone calls, and then I'll be over to help."

Green eyes widened only fractionally and the somber man let a very small smirk tug at his lips.

"Coming down from the tower, oh mighty one?"

Grimmjow just glared at him before turning around and stomping back to the trailer. He had better shit to do than to be drawn into mind games with Ulquiorra, like double check that his vendors would be delivering on time. They were already going to be set back and have to double down on hours to make up for it. That reminded him, he'd have to see who could pull some OT and rearrange the schedule. Some days, it sucked being in charge.

* * *

><p>The week was long and grueling for Grimmjow. They made great time in the basement making up for the design set back, but they had a lumber supply show up three hours behind schedule, had a new guy shatter a custom cut picture window pane, and the people who delivered the siding somehow fucked the order up, sending the completely wrong color. On the plus side, the plumbing and electrical was complete, and what was just a shell could really start coming together as a house in the next few weeks. Despite the setbacks, Grimmjow was certain they'd still make his projected deadline, so long as nothing super major came up.<p>

He raked his hands through his blue locks, looking up when the door to the trailer swung open. Lazy gray-blue eyes met his from underneath stray brown waves of hair that escaped the clutches of the yellow hard hat holding back the rest of the unkempt strands.

"The cavalry has arrived," he muttered, as Starrk wandered in and plopped down in a plastic chair in front of the desk.

"You look like you need a cold beer, my friend," Starrk commented after assessing Grimmjow with his sleepy eyes.

"Ya've never told a lie," Grimmjow agreed, pushing himself up from the chair.

"Thanks for comin' in Coyote, I appreciate this," Grimmjow said, donning his hardhat and moving over to let the former foreman take his seat.

Coyote traded the plastic chair for the plush leather one, grinning lazily at Grimmjow in response. He surveyed the plans on the desk while absentmindedly running a few slender fingers through his goatee.

"Just have them finish up the attic insulation, and make sure them lazy bastards get the knee walls. When that shit's done, they can fuck off til' tomorrow."

Coyote's eyes roamed over Grimmjow, analytical.

"Job's getting to you too much, Jag. You need to get that out of your system."

"Plan on it. Nnoi and Cifer are draggin' me to some club in Seireitei. I'm sure I'll find a good hump and dump there."

Coyote continued the analytical stare, a slow smirk pulling at his lips.

"You know, my offer still stands. You don't have to keep running through men at clubs and bars. You'll live to regret that one day."

Grimmjow grinned.

"Ha! Old man, you wouldn't be able to keep up fer one. Fer two, unless ya change yer preference, it won't happen cuz' mine ain't changin'. Ya won't catch me takin' up the ass by no dude. And three, yer the one who taught me not to shit where ya eat, so to speak."

Coyote shrugged, settling deeper into the chair.

"The stalemate still stands then. Well have a good time, be safe and all that shit."

Grimmjow gave Starrk a salute, shaking his head as he left the trailer. Starrk was ten years his senior, which at 38, wasn't very old, but he liked to call him old anyway. He was the first foreman of Espada Construction, back when Grimmjow's uncle Aizen ran the joint. Starrk had sort of been his mentor as he came up from being a rookie at the bottom digging holes, quietly giving him pointers and sometimes helping him with homework as Grimmjow advanced toward his architectural engineering degree.

Somehow Starrk had been the first person he confessed to about being gay in his second year of college. He'd been banging guys since his junior year of high school but even his best friends didn't know, since women found themselves content to hang all over him, people just assumed he was into chicks. Grimmjow wasn't one for talking about feelings and all that bullshit, but he just wanted someone to know. Maybe to gauge the reaction of the news, since he was sort of the definition of a man- super into sports, tools, trucks, and all that sort of shit.

He never expected Starrk's predatory smirk at his confession, or his offer to let Grimmjow into his bedroom. It had been a long standing joke between the two of them over the years, even though he knew Starrk was sincere. The problem was they both topped, neither interested in switching. And Grimmjow valued his relationship with Starrk too much to fuck it up, seeing as how Grimmjow never had an actual relationship. He never slept with the same guy more than once, never kissed them, and most certainly never let them stay the night. Get in, and get out. He didn't have any time for clingy bullshit and some drama queen who wanted to tie him down.

He made it to his black pickup truck, jumping up into the cab and knocking as much dirt from his boots as possible before putting his feet all the way in the truck. He tossed his hard hat into the back seat, putting the key in the ignition and brought the truck to life. After hitting play on his Ipod, he pulled away from the worksite with the sound system thundering one of his favorite dub step songs, feeling his muscles loosen as he headed for home to go out with his friends.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow emerged from his shower-steamed bathroom clad in nothing but a low slung towel and strode over to his huge closet. He was raised by his uncle Aizen, who adopted him when his mother passed away when he was six. That's what the gothic six that was tattooed into his lower back symbolized, a black beacon glaring out from the pale skin. His uncle was a good man, despite being somewhat aristocratic and cool in his mannerisms, and had taught Grimmjow two important things. The first was if you were going to do something, you do it right the first time. Half way wasn't the way of Sosuke Aizen. Secondly, it was expected that a man should always look good. His uncle somehow managed to always look good no matter what it was he was doing, and it was something Grimmjow picked up and found pride in.<p>

That pride had gotten him called arrogant by more than one person in his day, but Grimmjow didn't make it a habit to dwell on what people who weren't important to him thought about him. His uncle always told him that he looked exactly like his father, who did not deign to stick around after he knocked up his mother. And standing at 6'1" with a body of 175 pounds of solid, ripped muscle, he supposed he at least owed thanks for decent enough genetics, although he knew that the job and dedication to fitness had got him pretty far from his awkward teenaged body.

As much as he loved his truck, tonight he was feeling the itch to take Pantera out. Grimmjow didn't often put on a display of his wealth, nor was he frivolous with his money, but he allowed himself one guilty pleasure; Pantera. Pantera was his own custom built Harley Davidson Breakout, a smooth and powerful ride that was deep blue candy painted, black leather, and chrome. It was truly his baby, and there was nothing like racing around the curves of the highway with it purring between his thighs.

He'd be wearing riding attire, which he had to admit he really liked. He was comfortable in it and the badass look usually made for some interesting sex; it tended to draw out the real freaks. The towel was stripped from his waist and dropped into a hamper. He drew on black boxer briefs and opted for dark washed blue jeans in a straight leg. He accented it with a black leather belt with a herringbone pattern and authentic silver buckle. While he would have normally just thrown on a white tee, he could just hear the bitching Ulquiorra would do over that, so he chose a fitted white tee with a muted gray skull graphic just to shut him up if he ended up taking off his jacket.

He chose a black leather jacket that matched his belt in color, fitted with lots of pockets and zippers. He tossed it on the bed while he finished, stepping into and lacing up his combat boots, slathering on deodorant and slapping on some expensive cologne. He ran through his hair with a bit of gel, letting his blue strands fall into their natural chaos. No sense in trying to really style it when he was just going to cram a helmet over his head anyway.

"Ya plannin' on gettin' this show on tha road any time soon, boss? Move yer ass!" Nnoitra hollered from his living room.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, putting it on as he walked down the hallway to meet his friend. He didn't know why he gave that loud mouth a key to his house, but that's what happens when you befriend loud mouths when you're ten and stay friends for life.

Nnoitra whistled when he appeared and Grimmjow flicked him off, grabbing his wallet from off the console table and shoving it in his back pocket.

"Take it yer following instead of ridin' with, huh?"

"Ya assume correct," Grimmjow answered, snatching up the set of keys that was for Pantera.

"Let's go find some hotties to lay some pipe in," said his one eyed friend with a raunchy grin, his ever present bandana secured over his eye.

Grimmjow shook his head and followed, pausing only to double check the house was locked up tight. Nnoitra was eloquent as always, but he had to agree with the sentiment. He was definitely down for handing out some destruction of his own tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter. <strong>_I'd love some feed back! Does this sound interesting? XD_


	2. Chapter 2: On the Prowl

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters.** _This week was complete crap. Bombed my Spanish test, barely passed my Geology test. This semester just blows. On the plus side, however, I got my wonderful Valentines Day gift- the Hogwarts crest tattooed on my inner forearm! It's so badass and I love it. (Yes, I am a turbo nerd.)_

Chapter Two: On the Prowl

"OH MY GOD!"

Shinji and Ichigo stepped into Hypnotic, the newest club in Seireitei. Shinji grinned at his friend, barely hearing the exclamation he shouted upon entering the club. Shinji had been employed here for a little over a month as a DJ, after previously working at a club in Karakura Town called Revolution. Needless to say, Hypnotic lived up to its name, being ten times bigger and better than the other club could ever hope to be. The music was blasting full force, Shinji's co-worker Shuhei was spinning tonight, the bass hitting so hard Ichigo thought his sternum might shatter, reverberating from the floor and up through his body.

Colorful lights flashed and strobe lights pulsed, doing crazy things to the image of writhing bodies on the extra large dance floor. It reflected off Shinji's silver sequin hat, bouncing blinding beams of light into his eyes from the close proximity. Ichigo was instantly glad he stuck with a fitted tee shirt and jeans, foregoing the tight leather pants his flamboyant friend wanted to force him into. He could already tell the kind of sweat he was going to end up working up in here. How had it taken him all this time to get here?

Shinji's hand enclosed around his wrist, pulling him toward the bar with every intent to start on his mission. Shinji loved to get absolutely shit faced, be a slut on the dance floor and then a slut in someone's bed. Ichigo didn't have enough fingers to count how many times he had to collect his friend from a stranger's house or nurse him back from a hangover, many times both at the same time. But they were young and this was their last year of college, and nothing was ever a dull moment when you were friends with Shinji.

The bartender winked at Shinji, apparently understanding Shinji's hand movements as an interpretation of his drink order. It was still early enough that they were able to find seats at the bar and Ichigo slid onto a bar stool gratefully. Ichigo loved to dance, but he was a slow to warm up guy, meaning he had to be pretty inebriated before he actually got out on the dance floor. Shinji was much more like a firecracker, ready to go off at any moment with any guy meeting his standards. He smirked as Shinji plunked down a shot of something in front of him, raising it and downing it in sync with his friend. And so the night had begun.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra was gone the second they entered the club, following immediately after a woman with a rack so big Grimmjow failed to see how she could stand up, she was so top heavy. He shook his head at Ulquiorra, who rolled his eyes. Grimmjow knew it wouldn't be long before his other friend deserted him too; his girlfriend Loly was a waitress in the VIP. They pushed their way to the bar, Grimmjow hyper-aware of the stares he was getting from women and men alike. He let his gaze flick analytically over some of the men who tried to catch his eye, making rejections and taking in considerations for later if any of them had the balls to approach him.<p>

Firstly, he was going to get some alcohol in his system, after all, he was here to have some fun and unwind before picking anybody up. He was able to order his and Ulquiorra's beer over the thunder of the music, leaning against the bar and observing the dance floor. He wasn't even a quarter of the way into his beer when suddenly very large pair of breasts was damn near thrust into his face. Ulquiorra smirked and slinked away, leaving Grimmjow to deal with the woman. He shot daggers at his friend's retreating back and then turned to lady with a humorless smile.

All curves and strawberry blond hair, she smiled predatorily at him.

"Buy me a drink?" she asked, or rather semi shouted after standing up on her toes to position herself next to his ear and all in his personal space.

"Got no problem buyin' ya' a drink, but I don't bat fer yer team, sweetheart," he replied with a smirk, watching the disappointment flicker across her face. She pouted and spun away, no doubt to find another man to prey on. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and chugged his beer, turning and signaling the bartender for another one. It was going to be a long night if he was going to have to keep beating women off him.

Grimmjow was three beers in when he was damn near blinded by some skinny guy's hat that crashed in to him, squeezing in between Grimmjow and another guy at the bar to get drinks. He raised his eyebrows, taking in the blonds' rather eccentric style. Well, he was awfully loud and proud.

The guy next to him apparently liked what he saw, sliding some money out with a lecherous grin to pay for the drinks the blond had ordered. The blonde smiled warmly in thanks, and the man leaned over and asked if the guy behind him was his boyfriend. Normally, Grimmjow wouldn't have even looked; it wasn't his style to be in other people's business like that. But curiosity got the best of him, eating at him to know who might possibly put claim on the flashy blonde.

He glanced surreptitiously behind the blonde on a long drag of beer that drained the bottle, nearly choking when he caught sight of the guy. His eyes followed the movement of the blonde shaking his head in the negative before moving back to his friend, who had turned with his drink to watch the dance floor.

Grimmjow had never seen someone with a head full of orange that vibrant in all his life. He couldn't complain, after all his hair was a pretty crazy shade of blue, but he could tell that this guy's hair was for real, much like his own. You couldn't get that hair color out of a box. The color complimented his tanned skin, and with his back turned Grimmjow was getting a full view of his curvy ass, the black skinny jeans clinging to him like a second skin.

God damn. If Grimmjow knew that guys this hot were roaming around this club he would have came a month ago when it opened. He just hoped the guy was not a straight arrow or taken by someone else not currently present, and that he wasn't just a pretty face that would ruin everything the minute his mouth opened. Grimmjow decided that this orange haired hottie was tonight's conquest.

He was jarred from his musings when the blonde crashed into him again. Friend of the guy he wanted to fuck or not, Grimmjow was getting a little tired of that. He glanced over at the blonde, ready to light into him. However, he changed his attitude when he realized the guy who paid for their drinks had a hold of the blonde's arm, and the blonde looked none too happy with it. Grimmjow mentally face palmed. Now he really was going to have to get involved in the blonde's business.

Grimmjow shoved up from where he was leaning against the bar at the same time as the friend was turning around and catching the situation. Too bad for him, Grimmjow was faster. He reached around the blonde's waist, maneuvering him from the man's hold and shoving the smaller blonde behind him. Towering over the other guy at his full height, he stepped right into the guy's personal space and glared down at him with a borderline psychotic look.

"There a problem here, man?" Grimmjow thundered, squaring his broad shoulders in a way that subtly puffed out his chest and strained the leather of his jacket.

The guy instantly shrunk into himself, his hands waving in front of him while he spluttered and stuttered some nonsense that Grimmjow really couldn't hear over the music.

Grimmjow leaned down, just a few inches from the man's face.

"Beat it. If I see ya touchin' him again, I'll rip yer head off and shit down yer throat. Got it?"

The man turned pale, nodded once and then scrambled away, rudely shoving people who were in his way in his haste. Grimmjow smirked and turned back to the blonde and his companion.

"You ok?" he asked the blonde, who looked up at him in awe. The shock wore off quickly with that one though, Grimmjow noted as a playful grin stretched across the blonde's lips.

"I'm Shinji. And yes, I'm ok thanks to you, muscles. Can I buy you a drink?"

Grimmjow shook his head. He held alcohol well, but he was already three beers in. If he wanted to make it home with his body and Pantera in one piece, not to mention anybody he took with him, he needed to slow it down.

"Who's yer friend?" Grimmjow asked, inclining his head slightly at the orange head, who was still staring at him in disbelief.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, sipping his drink as he thoughtfully regarded Grimmjow, his light brown eyes scanning Grimmjow's own and making Grimmjow uncomfortable, although he didn't outwardly show it.

"Ichigo," he said, handing his finished drink to Grimmjow, "come dance with me!" he cried dramatically, flipping his hair in Grimmjow's direction as he latched onto his slightly taller friend, pulling the hesitant and confused looking orange head out toward the dance floor. Grimmjow watched them leave, the crowd parting to let them through. _Ichigo, huh_?

As if sensing Grimmjow thinking his name, Ichigo turned around, his chocolate eyes catching Grimmjow's own in a fleeting moment before the crowd enveloped him and he was gone. A predatory glint shone in Grimmjow's eye as he mindlessly set Shinji's empty cup on the bar and made his way around the crowd from the back, looking for a position where he could observe this dancing from a distance. Now that he had a lock on his target, he wasn't letting him get away.

* * *

><p>Ichigo easily picked up on the beat of the song that was playing when Shinji finally got them a little left of the center of the dance floor. That was Shinji, always had to be in the middle of everything and the center of attention. He didn't really know this song and let Shinji take the lead, who really didn't wait for the invitation anyway, draping himself onto Ichigo and moving sensually against him.<p>

Both were comfortable enough in their sexuality and their friendship to move against each other in this way. When Ichigo first confessed in their junior year of high school to Shinji he was gay, he kind of wondered if it would change the way they saw each other. But Shinji was not Ichigo's type, and he loved Shinji too much as a friend and almost brother to ever see him in a sexual light. The same went for Shinji, even though it was hard for people to distinguish that from the way he was always flirting and dropping sexual innuendos around Ichigo. That was just who he was.

When a different song came on, Shinji was whisked away by a dark haired man, and hands slid around Ichigo's hips from behind him. That was the way it went on dance floors, and Ichigo just went with it, trying to lose himself in the music. He wasn't drunk enough for this. Dancing with Shinji was one thing; strangers were another when he was still mostly sober.

The guy he was dancing with was about his same height but broader, pulling Ichigo back by the hips so Ichigo's ass was grinding into his crotch. Ichigo slid against the guy behind him, hips swaying to the beat, until he could feel the guy's erection pressing into his ass. He was irritated to say the least, and spun around so he could have a look at this jerk. Ichigo kept his gaze neutral as the guy smirked at him, quickly cataloging the man's average features. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't particularly attractive either, and he certainly wasn't someone that Ichigo wanted rutting against him like a dog in heat. He wasn't some free hump, god damn it.

It was only halfway through the song but Ichigo didn't give a shit. The guy was sliding his hands up and under Ichigo's t-shirt, his fingers digging into the skin as he tried to pull Ichigo closer so that their pelvises would grind together. Ichigo hated it when people were presumptuous and got all hands-y with him. He tamped down a flare of instantaneous anger and pulled back.

"I'm terribly thirsty, but thanks for the dance," he half shouted to the guy. He spun out of the man's grasp and slid off the dance floor, picking his way around the couples gyrating against each other and trying to avoid the other hands that pulled at him to join them. Ichigo bypassed the bar and headed outside, the need for fresh air to cool his body and his mind growing intolerable.

The night air slammed against his slightly sweat dampened body, wrapping itself around him like a lovers embrace. He sucked in a couple deep breaths, holding it in and expelling it with relief, pushing out the negativity that threatened to ruin his night. He walked to a light post that was about 20 yards from the right of the entrance that lead to the fenced in parking lot and leaned against it, looking up into the blackness of the sky. He frowned at it, reflecting on how the city lights and buildings smothered out the natural light of the stars.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there in contemplation, but he jarred out of his reverie when he noticed a man approaching him. The closure he got, Ichigo realized it was the man from the dance floor. He noted the hair standing on his arms and the slight wave of nausea he got that told him his instincts were signaling danger to him. His eyes swept the area, but he only noticed the one guy approaching.

He quickly stepped on his shoelace and pulled it undone. He started to walk and pretended to step on it, noticing it loose. He used the distraction when he dropped down to tie it to covertly check the parking area, noting another two men approaching casually from behind.

_Fuck_.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter.<strong> _Poor Ichi, trouble just seems to follow him, huh? Do stay tuned to see what happens! Comments always appreciated! =)_


	3. Chapter 3: Throw Down

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **_Hi everyone! I'm very encouraged by the follows, favorites, and reviews so far! I'm glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. This chapter is action packed, so if that's your thing, I'm delivering! Much thanks to my beta: Misc. Ink._

Chapter Three: Throw Down

Grimmjow watched from the edge of the crowd as the orange head rocked against the guy who grabbed him, noting with amusement the flash of distaste that marred his gorgeous face. It was so fast Grimmjow almost questioned whether or not he really saw it. The guy moved fast when Ichigo spun around on him, slipping his hands from Ichigo's hips under his shirt. Grimmjow sneered in jealously, but it was a very short lived expression when his new interest shoved himself out of the man's grasp and stalked off the dance floor.

Grimmjow watched as the man hesitated long enough to let Ichigo get a thirty second lead and then stiffly walked off the floor, reaching in his back pocket to pull out his phone. His fingers flew as he rapidly fired off a text. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and headed determinedly in Ichigo's wake, Grimmjow reading something sinister in his eyes. It snapped him up and into action, carefully trailing a few steps behind the man. When he realized that man was indeed following Ichigo outside, Grimmjow detoured off to the side, making his way for a fire exit that led out of the right side of the building.

Grimmjow slipped through the door and slunk down the side of the building parallel to the parking lot. He paused at the corner, noticing the man stalking slowly toward Ichigo from the front entrance. Two others were approaching from the parking lot. Ichigo was dropped down tying his shoe lace, oblivious to the fact he was about to get jumped. Grimmjow hung back on the side of the building, careful to hidden behind the corner until the other two passed him. If they spotted him his plan to catch the jump on them wouldn't work. The brick of the building pressed hard into his back as he leaned against it, rolling his neck and shoulders.

The crunch of gravel grew more audible as the two men passed; neither of them any taller than Ichigo, but one of them was pretty well built, muscle-wise. It wasn't so much Mr. Muscle he was worried about; it was his lanky friend next to him. He could see the way the guy's body twitched, unusually dark circles ringed his eyes and he wore a hoodie. It was the middle of July. Grimmjow had been around enough drug addicts to spot a heroin junkie; he could tell it'd been some time for this one which made that guy all the more dangerous. Heroin addicts were some of the most violent people, and Grimmjow decided that he was going for hoodie guy first.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked up as his aggravator came to a halt in front of him, noting in his peripheral how close the other two were getting. He could tell this nefarious guy had some little speech prepared, but he wasn't going to let it even get that far. Ichigo struck while Mr. Hands-y was unprepared, probably thinking Ichigo had no clue what was up. He surged upwards, kicking the guy square in the nuts with all the force of his potential energy from pushing off the ground.<p>

The guy turned as white as snow in the face as he fell backwards, sucking in gales of air in an attempt to exhale the pain that now had him shaking like a leaf and tears clouding his vision. He hit the ground and clutched at his aching frontal area, a high pitched whine being emitted from his mouth with every wheeze. Ichigo spun around instantly and began backing away as the other two closed the distance that had been between them; it was never good to get yourself flanked.

The larger guy charged at him, Ichigo surmised he meant to grab him around the waist and slam him into the ground. He waited until he had seconds before being snatched to artfully side step and aimed a round house kick that landed effectively between the shoulder blades. The man was launched a few extra feet away by the kick and was eating gravel when Ichigo turned an eye to other man, something shiny sliding out of the sleeve of his soiled hoodie.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was impressed - the orange head could hold his own. To Grimmjow's eye, it seemed as if the kid had been trained in some sort of self defense - his moves were too graceful and calculated to be chance. He watched Ichigo drop the first two guys like they were nothing. It just made Ichigo all the more attractive and interesting. He felt heat pool in his gut and had to remind the organ in his pants that now was indeed not the time.<p>

He spotted the butterfly knife sliding out of sleeve of the junkie's hoodie and tensed. It glinted in the light of the parking lamps and Grimmjow noticed Ichigo eyeing it warily. The muscled man was started to pick himself up, and Grimmjow figured now was when he needed to intervene. The two working together with the knife as an additional variable was probably more than Ichigo could handle alone, despite whatever training he had. Grimmjow would feel like an asshole if he sat back and watched Ichigo get cut.

He sprang from the corner of the building, thankful for staying in shape as he felt his muscles respond and propel him with a burst of speed. Ichigo had enough time to catch a streak of blue hurtling toward him before he had to start dodging the knife as the junkie started slashing angrily at him.

Grimmjow dropped and slid across the gravel like he was sliding into home plate, coming up behind the muscled man and using a leg to swipe the guy's feet from beneath him. They guy hit the ground hard but rolled over and sprang up, meeting Grimmjow who had done the same. Grimmjow grinned manically at him, adrenaline racing through his blood. It'd been a while since he got to beat the shit out of somebody; he was looking forward to letting off some steam on this asshole.

Ichigo kept dodging the knife, doing his best to keep enough distance between him and the blade wielding foe so he couldn't get close, but he also was finding it hard to get a safe opening to take the guy down without getting stabbed. He noticed it was the guy from the bar that had helped Shinji that was fighting with the muscled guy, the two of them dancing around each other and every now and then throwing punches. It looked like the blue haired guy knew what he was doing, the other guy's face was bloodied and he didn't look very steady.

Grimmjow's uncle had him learn how to box at an early age, and Grimmjow was enjoying putting those ingrained skills to work. Obviously this guy he was up against had no idea how to really fight, and kept leaving himself wide open without a guard up for Grimmjow to attack. He hit the dumb fuck with a check hook twice, busting his nose and lip. The guy had managed to get him in the ribs pretty good, but Grimmjow was determined not to let him land another tap. He had a deadly right hook and as soon as he got his opening, he was hoping to end it with a haymaker.

Ichigo dodged another swipe that whistled through the air, coming dangerous close to his chest. This guy was fast and persistent; Ichigo couldn't really keep much distance in between them. The guy's eyes were crazy and desperate, and Ichigo wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep this run around up. He darted backwards to the left, not realizing his error until he felt a hand clasp his ankle and yank.

* * *

><p>Ichigo yelped and crashed to the ground, the guy he kicked in the balls took his feet out from under him and the gravel pierced his back. The muscled guy watched Ichigo hit the ground, and Grimmjow took his chance. He threw everything he had into the punch, landing it straight on the guy's lower right jaw. The sickening crack of splintered bone barely registered as Grimmjow pivoted on his heels and sprinted over to help Ichigo, who looked to be in some serious shit.<p>

The junkie had clambered on top of Ichigo before he could get up, driving his knife down toward his ribs. Ichigo caught the wrist with the knife and halted its progress, and both men had the same idea and used their free hand to grasp at each other's throat. Except Ichigo was at a disadvantaged being pinned to the ground, all his real energy focused in on the hand with the knife, and was beginning to turn blue from oxygen loss. The guy he kicked in the balls was slowly inching forward toward him, intent on helping his junkie friend win the fight.

Just when Ichigo thought it was the end, little black dots starting to pop into his line of vision, the weight of the junkie was suddenly gone from on top of him. Ichigo rolled away, coughing and gasping sweet night air into his lungs, his eyes snapping toward his savior. The blue haired guy snatched the junkie off him as if he were no more than a sheet of paper and threw his ass to the side. Then he proceeded to kick the guy on the ground in the ribs repeatedly until the guy was spitting up blood.

The junkie recovered quickly, but before Ichigo could cough out a warning, the bluenette spun around as if he had a sixth sense. Unfortunately, the knife slicing through the air caught his forearm, the sound of ripping leather carrying over to Ichigo's ears.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Grimmjow snarled when the knife caught him. The sight of his blood set him off like a bull, and he jumped right up into the guy's space instead of dancing out of reach like Ichigo had, grabbing the wrist with the knife on its next descent through the air. He quickly twisted his hand so the junkie's wrist was forced in an impossible angle, causing the knife to drop with a clatter to ground as the guy howled.

Ichigo staggered over and kicked the knife away, and Grimmjow was still twisting. He didn't stop until the guy's screams reached a crescendo, nearly covering the sickening pop of the wrist breaking. The blue haired guy hauled the junkie up to near standing and sucked in a deep breath, before smashing his forehead straight into the guy's face. Ichigo was pretty sure the guy was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Grimmjow staggered over to the light post and leaned against it, the adrenaline starting to thin out and the pain of his wounds started becoming noticeable.

"Have you got a hero complex?" the orange haired kid asked him with a scowl.

"What tha' fuck kinda thank you is that?" Grimmjow sniped, jerking his cut arm into the light to assess the damage.

Ichigo's face softened. Ok, he hadn't asked for the intervention but if this guy hadn't helped, he'd be dead or kidnapped. He remembered the cut and stepped right up in the guy's space, taking his arm carefully to examine it.

"Looks like you're going to need some stitching. It's not too terribly deep, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Ichigo said, turning his arm this way and that in the light to see better through all the blood.

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow.

"Ya' some kinda' doctor, kid?"

Ichigo grinned up at him.

"Nearly graduated from pre-med actually, and my dad has a small clinic. You tend to pick stuff up after a while."

Well, wasn't this guy just a box full of surprises?

"Good, cuz I fuckin' hate hospitals. You can close this shit up fer me."

"Alright," agreed Ichigo, grasping the end of his t-shirt and pulling. He tore a strip off; ignoring the look he was getting from the blue haired guy and wrapped it around his arm, tying it off tightly.

"You live far from here?" he asked.

"Naw, I live in Hueco Mundo, and the way I drive, it's only a 15 minute ride. If you can handle that," he added in a slightly mocking tone.

Ichigo bristled.

"I'm not scared."

"Alright, let's go then before I bleed out in this parking lot," Grimmjow said, pushing up from the post.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but followed the guy, checking out his ass as they winded through the cars. They were getting farther and farther from the club into the deep recesses of the parking lot. Why the fuck did this guy have to park out in BFE?

When they came to a stop in front of the most gorgeous motorcycle he'd ever seen, Ichigo knew why. He snapped his jaw closed from its open position of shock when the blue haired guy tossed his helmet to him.

"Don't normally let anybody on this bike much less drive em' to my house, so you'll have ta wear mine, don't got a spare," he said, swinging his leg over the bike and settling himself into the seat. He looked damn good on it, so good in fact if he wasn't needing some medical attention Ichigo would have fucked him right now on the bike, in the parking lot for the whole world to see.

"Ya comin'?" growled the bluenette, and Ichigo remembered himself and jammed the helmet on. The guy smirked as Ichigo slid into the seat behind him, only a small cushion of leather separating his crotch from being nestled in the small of the guy's back. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist, careful of the injured arm and his feet found the foot pegs.

"Good ta go?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo.

"Alright, Imma only say this once. Hold on, kid."

The engine roared to life and they were off like a shot before Ichigo could even snap back a witty riposte.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter. <strong>_Yikes, fights can be scary. Grimmjow and Ichigo make a pretty good ass-kicking duo though. Comments much appreciated! =)_


	4. Chapter 4: Magic Trick

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Hello all! OMG I'm sorry it took this long to update, but between my schedual and my beta friend Misc, Ink's, who is buying her first house (YAY! CONGRATS! It's so exciting!) I've gotten a tad bit behind. *hangs head in shame* I will try to do better, and thank you for your patience and continued support of my work. Please enjoy!_

Chapter Four: Magic Trick

There weren't words to describe the exhilaration of flying at deadly speeds on a motorcycle, weaving in and out of traffic as slick as oil, the wind your only resistance. The adrenaline rush that had died after the fight was fully resurrected in both males as Grimmjow shot down the freeway with Pantera roaring beneath him, Ichigo's arms wound tight around his midsection. He briefly wondered how the hell this had happened; he'd never so much as entertained taking anybody from a club to his house. He always went to theirs, and promptly got ghost when he had his fill of them. Well, he'd deal with any awkwardness if it came later, and kept his sharp gaze focused ahead as he took the exit that would lead to home.

* * *

><p>Ichigo decided that he was definitely a fan of motorcycles. He pressed himself tighter to Grimmjow when they took a rather tightly curved road, his heart hammering at the danger of taking the curves at the speed they were going. The motorcycle and its driver seemed to be one entity though, not even dropping one mile an hour as they cut those curves like butter. It was quite the experience. It was almost like the first time he went on a roller coaster – he was a bit nervous his legs would be like jello when he went to get off the bike.<p>

Eventually the road evened out into a straight line that seemed to disappear into the darkness of the night, and after another three quarters of a mile they turned off onto a paved driveway that was tucked in a grove of Emory oak trees. Grimmjow slowed the bike as they rounded the drive to the side of the house, hitting a small remote on his keychain to lift one of the two garage doors.

Ichigo tried not to hyperventilate as they pulled into the garage stall and Grimmjow killed the engine. He could tell from Grimmjow's clothes, his bike, shit even the way the guy smelled that he had money. How much money, however, wasn't apparent until he caught a glimpse of the house from the outside. It was beautiful. It was a towering gray bricked structure with a modern edge, tastefully landscaped to showcase Hueco Mundo's near desert like climate. He suddenly had a lot of trepidation to step foot in the house.

_Not much he could do about it now_, he supposed, as Grimmjow snapped down the kick stand. Ichigo released his hold on Grimmjow, who got off the bike and held out a hand to Ichigo. Ichigo scowled beneath the visor of the helmet, which Grimmjow couldn't see due to the dark tint, but he took the offered hand despite resenting being treated like a girl, because it meant he got to touch Grimmjow some more. Once off the bike, he quickly withdrew his hand and took off the helmet, sitting it on the bike.

"Let's get you sewn up," Ichigo commanded, gesturing to the arm that was bandaged in his strip of t-shirt. He could see bright circles of blood on the light colored fabric from the wound being jarred during the ride.

"Yes sir!" Grimmjow said, giving Ichigo a mock salute. He wasn't quick enough hiding the wince of pain he got from stupidly using the injured arm and Ichigo smirked at his idiocy.

* * *

><p>Resisting the urge to flip the kid off, Grimmjow led the way to the side entrance to the house, punching in the code to unlock the door on the wall panel. The panel turned green and beeped once, and Grimmjow swung the door wide, standing aside to let Ichigo in after flipping the light switch just inside the door.<p>

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's face. The kid had the most interesting expressions when he forgot to hide them behind his scowl. Right now Ichigo seemed to be torn between awe and discomfort. Grimmjow wondered about the latter, but was experiencing his own discomfort about allowing a total stranger into his sanctuary.

He watched as Ichigo toed out of his shoes, black converses, and kicked them off to the side. He took a few steps carefully in his socked feet across the glossed ebony wood floor before turning to look over his shoulder at Grimmjow.

"You planning on showing me to a bathroom, or shall you just remain bleeding in the door way of your kitchen?"

"Keep yer panties on," Grimmjow snapped, bending to unlace his motorcycle boots. He shucked them over by Ichigo's shoes; ignoring the tingling need to take them directly back to the closet with the promise to himself he'd do it as soon as Ichigo was gone.

He led Ichigo through the stainless steel and granite counter-topped kitchen, across the beige terrazzo flooring in the living room, and up a spiral staircase to the second floor. He led Ichigo into the master bathroom and after snapping on the lights, retrieved a first aid kit from the floating console mounted on the right wall.

"Shall I just sit on the toilet, doctor?" he asked, handing off the first aid kit to Ichigo, who hadn't said a word since they left the kitchen.

Ichigo shook his head in the negative, gesturing for him to join him at the console. Ichigo ran the water, letting it heat, soaping and scrubbing his hands under the water thoroughly.

"Take off the coat, and the t-shirt too, it's best to just do it all now. I don't want to get blood all over your clothes. Do you have white towels? Not that I want to ruin your towels, but it's best to use ones without colored dyes in them when treating wounds…"

While Ichigo blathered on about towels, Grimmjow had stripped from the waist up. He opened a drawer in the console and removed a couple off white hand towels, enjoying the feel of Ichigo's eyes roaming over his bare flesh.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's mouth was suddenly dry at the buffet of half naked man in front of him, but he quickly remembered himself and his task at hand. He opened the first aid kit on the white marble counter top, arching a brow at how in depth the kit was. Examining the kit further as he pulled out a needle and silk thread, he glanced at Grimmjow out of his peripheral as he sterilized the needle with alcohol.<p>

"So, you never actually told me your name. It wouldn't be good bedside manner for me not to know my patient's name."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, at yer service," Grimmjow answered, standing still as Ichigo took his arm. He watched as Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched together, as if he was trying to remember something. Grimmjow didn't flinch when Ichigo pressed the burning hot, soapy towel to his wound, gently cleaning around the area and looking at it critically. He turned it this way and that, must have liked what he saw, because he gently tugged Grimmjow closer so that he could put his arm beneath the faucet after he quickly cooled the water.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way. The wound is just deep enough to require stitches, like I originally thought," Ichigo commented, soaping the wound and rinsing it well beneath the water, trying to remain clinically detached from the hunk that was literally breathing on his neck from their close proximity and hunched posture at the sink.

Grimmjow just responded with a light grunt, fascinated with watching Ichigo work. He let Ichigo pat his arm dry and followed Ichigo's instructions to lay his arm out on the towel on the counter top. He watched Ichigo deftly thread the needle and then those brown eyes were on his, compassionate and warm, and he swallowed hard.

Ichigo smiled kindly at him.

"I'll do my best to make this as painless as possible, since we have no local to give you for numbing. It shouldn't be too bad, but you let me know if you need to take a breather or anything, ok?"

If it were any other person, Grimmjow would have scoffed, told them to fuck off and that he wasn't no pussy. But he could only bring himself to nod under that gaze, which really made him wonder what the fuck was wrong with him.

He didn't have time to ponder it, becoming distracted by the needle entering his skin. Ichigo's hands moved with a fluidity consistent to water, completely sure in their movements. He kept his touch light; Grimmjow really didn't feel any discomfort. Before he knew it, Ichigo was tying off the thread in a surgeons knot.

"It looked worse than it really was, but that was probably due to the alcohol and adrenaline in your system," Ichigo said, smoothing some antibiotic ointment over the stitch job. He met Grimmjow's eyes.

"It's not every day you come across somebody with a military grade first aid kit. Were you in the military?"

Grimmjow's infamous grin spread across his face.

"Naw kid, I'm not the best at takin' orders. I was pretty much raised like a boy scout, ya know, always be prepared n' shit. I own a construction company, so it comes in handy to have a bit more detailed first aid kit around. Those are just like the ones we keep on job sites."

"Which construction company?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head slightly so that he looked like a curious puppy. Kid was just too damn cute for his own good.

"Espada," Grimmjow replied, his eyebrow quirking as he watched realization dawn in Ichigo's eyes.

"You are Mayor Aizen's son?"

"Nephew," corrected Grimmjow, feeling anger starting to prickle under his skin. He hadn't pegged the kid for either a fame banger or a gold digger, but conversations that started like this always led down those roads.

Ichigo straightened up and began washing his hands.

"I thought your name sounded familiar, as if I heard it before. My father knows Aizen through some other contacts of his. I've met him a time or two when I was younger at charity events, he's a charming guy."

Grimmjow snorted, both at the statement and in surprise. It seemed this kid was going to prove him wrong at every turn.

Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow's rude noise. He replaced the contents of the first aid kit and tossed out the needle after wrapping it in several layers of toilet paper. He eyed Grimmjow, who was straightening from the counter where he was looking over Ichigo's job.

"You are gonna make a great doctor, kid. I wasn't even scared."

"I'm 24, Grimmjow, I'm not a kid."

Grimmjow smirked, and Ichigo flushed a little. He wished he'd put his shirt back on. It was distracting.

"Well, I got four years on ya', so guess what? Yer a kid."

Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"What the hell kind of logic is that? A four year difference doesn't make me a kid."

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when Grimmjow moved suddenly, closing the gap between them and placing his hands on the counter on either side of Ichigo. There was barely a few inches of space between them, and Ichigo could feel the heat radiating off Grimmjow's skin.

"Thanks for sewin' me up, now let's say we skip over the pretenses and get to the good shit."

Ichigo's jaw locked in anger as he glared up at the man towering before him.

"What makes you so sure I want to sleep with you? I think sewing your wound was payment enough."

Grimmjow's smirk turned feral, and Ichigo wasn't prepared for his next move. Grimmjow's hands left the counter and latched onto his hips, lifting him off his feet and plopping him on his ass on the countertop. He stood between Ichigo's legs and one large hand abandoned its hold to stroke over the crotch of his jeans.

* * *

><p>The semi hardness that Ichigo had been battling since the removal of Grimmjow's shirt gave him away as it twitched and swelled further beneath Grimmjow's ministrations, making his jeans seem like a cage. Ichigo was proud of himself for not making any noise, but couldn't stop his hips from shifting into the movement of Grimmjow's teasing hand.<p>

Grimmjow leaned in so his lips were right next to Ichigo's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh.

"It ain't about repayment, kid. It's about me wantin' to fuck ya until ya can't walk straight, like I've been wantin' to since I seen ya at the bar with yer friend."

Ichigo's knuckles went white from the grip he had on the edge of the counter. He turned his face so that he could meet Grimmjow's heavy gaze, his own lust shining in his eyes giving away his decision.

"In that case, I've got a magic trick you should know," Ichigo said lowly, grinning mischievously at the curiosity on Grimmjow's face.

"I'll take the bait, let's see it," Grimmjow replied. He stepped back and Ichigo slid gracefully off the counter, sinking to his knees before him. Ichigo made quick work of his belt and promptly had his jeans and boxer briefs down around his ankles. Grimmjow was pleased with his eagerness, watching Ichigo stare at his cock bobbing up and down as he kicked away the offensive garments.

Grimmjow's interest was further amplified by the fact that not an ounce of confidence left the kid's face once his dick was out. He wasn't much longer than average length, but girth was another story and Ichigo didn't seem intimidated in the least. _Good_.

Ichigo slid his hands upward over toned calves and muscular thighs, leaving them still on Grimmjow's hips when they got there. He leaned in and licked Grimmjow's dick- which was pretty damn impressive, he was going to be sore tomorrow- from base to tip. Grimmjow's dick jumped in response.

Ichigo leaned back slightly, looking up at Grimmjow from his position on the floor.

"Usually magicians don't tell how their tricks work, but I think you'd like to know."

"How do you do it?" asked Grimmjow with a smirk, none of his previous liaisons had ever really been playful, he was enjoying this new experience.

Ichigo gave him the most devious smile he'd ever seen, before replying "No gag reflex."

Grimmjow didn't even have time to process the words before Ichigo's hot mouth swallowed him to the hilt. His toes curled and his hands threaded deeply into thick orange spikes. He didn't even realize he'd shouted the word "FUCK!" until his ears caught the echo ringing around the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER. <strong>_Ok, please don't kill me for stopping it there! The next chapter will contain all the smut you want. I'll even consider requests =). Comments always appreciated. XD_


	5. Chapter 5: It's Been A While

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **_Hello, hello! I'm so sorry about how long it's taken to get this up! I've been surprisingly busy! Well, I've knocked out getting my Associates Degree, I graduated on the 2nd! Woooooo! My littlest guy is cutting teeth, two at once, and has been clingy and whiny, poor baby. My oldest turns 4 in 10 days! Where does the time go? Also, if anyone wants to be a beta for me, I'd appreciate it. Misc. Ink has recently purchased a house and is busy with that, so this chapter has gone unedited by a fresh pair of eyes. Please excuse any misspellings or punctuation errors. PM me with an email address if you are interested! Please Enjoy!_

Chapter Five: It's Been A While

It was a sight to behold, watching his dick plunging in and out of Ichigo's hot mouth, his pink lips stretched around him expertly and his tongue laving sensual patterns across the underside. When Grimmjow gave an experimental thrust of his hips, Ichigo moaned as his throat accepted the rougher treatment. Grimmjow was allowed to face fuck him for a while, grunting from the pleasure and the lewd sounds Ichigo made every time his nose brushed the trimmed line of blue hair above his dick.

All too soon, Ichigo's hands halted his hips, and Grimmjow kept them still as Ichigo's long fingers traced his hips bones. Their gazes locked, but only for a moment, because Ichigo suddenly struck up a rapid pace, sucking his dick as though his life depended on it. It was a battle Grimmjow couldn't hope to win; he had to shut his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure that lit his nerves on fire with every plunge down Ichigo's throat.

His lungs burned and he gasped, sucking in much needed air, not realizing he was holding it in the first place to keep from yelling again. Grimmjow really wasn't a vocal person in the bedroom aside from dirty talk, but it seemed Ichigo was determined to drag noises from his mouth. A hand caressed his sack and he had his hands in Ichigo's hair, twisting the strands just enough to still his mouth.

Grimmjow removed himself from Ichigo's mouth with a wet pop, smirking at Ichigo's lusty but puzzled look as he wiped away the excess salvia that was running down his chin with the back of his hand. Sexy little fucker…

"As much as I would love to paint yer face, I want to fuck you more. Get naked, now," Grimmjow ordered, his voice rough with promises. Grimmjow caught the way Ichigo's eye lashes fluttered and he bit his lip at being ordered around. Grimmjow cocked a brow and ran his hand over his salvia slickened dick. Oh yes, he could work with that…

Ichigo scrambled to comply, ripping his t-shirt over his head and letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Grimmjow wasn't sure how the fuck he got out of those jeans so fast, so tight they could have been painted on, but as quickly as the thought came; it left as soon as Ichigo was naked before him.

Ichigo body was gorgeous. His build was slim but not feminine, his toned muscles showed off the power of his body that was hidden under the clothing. The planes of his chest and abdominal muscles were defined but not chiseled, and all that smooth, hairless, tanned skin…Mmm. Grimmjow's cock throbbed in his hands and he stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Ichigo thought he might explode beneath Grimmjow's sharp gaze. He couldn't remember being this hard or horny in a long time; it was such a relief to get his dick out of those skinny jeans. They really were the most terrible pants to get a raging hard on in. Grimmjow advanced on him, dick in hand, and Ichigo licked his lips in anticipation.<p>

"Turn around, hands on the counter," demanded Grimmjow. Ichigo did as he was told, his hands scrambling for purchase on the marble counter top as Grimmjow grabbed his hips roughly and pulled him backward so that his torso was parallel with the floor. He gasped as his feet were kicked aside so that they were shoulder length apart.

He could feel his face heat up; he hadn't been this exposed to somebody since his last partner. Grimmjow's hands caressed from their place on his hips backward, across the curves of his ass cheeks, their roughness from hard work clashing with the softness of his own skin and sending shocks of pleasure through him.

Just as he'd surprised Grimmjow earlier, he lost the wind from his lungs when those hands slapped down harshly against the skin, one immediately after the other. His dick bobbed from the force and he gripped the edge of the counter tighter, sucking in a breath as pleasure raced up his spine as the sting hit him, the sound echoing around the room.

"Yeah, I thought ya'd like that shit, you kinky fuck," Grimmjow said from somewhere behind him. Ichigo shut his eyes, feeling precum beginning to pool at the end of his aching cock. Grimmjow kept it up, sweeping his hands over the skin of his thighs, cupping the smooth roundness of his balls, and delivering unexpected slaps to his ass until Ichigo was nearly ready to start begging to be fucked. His knuckles were white from his tight grip on the counter top and he bit his lip so hard on the last slap he drew blood.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow admired his work. Ichigo's ass cheeks were a gorgeous shade of red, his brilliant orange head hanging low with his back arched so that his ass was sticking up and out like a cat in heat. His own arousal throbbed between his legs and as much as he wanted to continue drawing those sharp gasps and mewls out of Ichigo, he was ready to find out what being in him felt like.<p>

"Let's move this to the bedroom, it'll be more comfortable," Grimmjow suggested, watching Ichigo's back muscles ripple as he moved upright. Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's flushed face before turning and leading the way to the master bedroom that was connected to the bathroom, giving Ichigo time to drink in his impressive backside. Ichigo thought it was truly unfair that Grimmjow had a body that looked cut right out of stone like a Renaissance statue.

Grimmjow didn't give Ichigo any time to really take in his surroundings before a large hand on his chest pushed him down onto the bed. He could feel the luxuriousness of the comforter on his skin but decided to forgo any observation when Grimmjow crawled over him and reached for the bedside drawer, grabbing a large bottle of lube and a condom from within. Ichigo swallowed hard as he watched Grimmjow drizzle the lube over two of his long and thick digits. He allowed his legs to open wider as Grimmjow moved downward.

Grimmjow rubbed one slick finger down his crack and over his hole, slickening and teasing. Ichigo willed his voice not to shake.

"It's uh…been a while, just so you know…"

Grimmjow's eyes snapped up to meet Ichigo's, watching his face as he eased a finger inside the younger man. Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out, allowing himself to relax and just focus on the feeling. He was grateful that Grimmjow was considerate enough to go slowly.

A while huh? Ichigo's ass was nearly virgin tight around just his one finger, Grimmjow thought, watching him concentrate on relaxing. As much as he was dying to fuck the kid, he wasn't an asshole. He was only rough during prep if it was asked for. His eyes moved to his finger, watching as it went in and out of Ichigo's tight hole. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled back and began to press in the second finger.

And fuck if Ichigo didn't make the most delicious sounds as Grimmjow's fingers worked him open. His hands clutched at the bedspread, his orange head turned to the right as he moaned, rocking his hips slightly as Grimmjow got both fingers in all the way. Grimmjow's fingers fought against the muscles as he scissored and worked his fingers in and out, trailing his tongue and teeth over the sensitive flesh of Ichigo's inner thighs.

As he got Ichigo looser, he moved faster, licking a broad stripe up Ichigo's hardness. That earned him a string of curse words, Ichigo body jolting. The younger male rose up on his forearms to watch as Grimmjow sucked the head of his dick into his mouth while finger fucking his hole. It was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. It was nearly too much as Grimmjow's mouth and fingers pleasured him, Ichigo letting his head fall back, mouth open as he moaned wantonly.

Ichigo whimpered when Grimmjow stopped suddenly, removing his fingers. He tore open the condom packaging with his teeth, rolling it over his dick with a predatory look in his eyes. Ichigo grabbed the abandoned lube bottle before Grimmjow could get to it, pouring a healthy hand full with his own devious look, meeting lust darkened feline shaped eyes with his own as he worked his hand over Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shoved him back down into the mattress, hooking one long leg over his forearm as he moved to line himself up with Ichigo. His eyes met Ichigo's when he was ready to press forward.

"You wanna back out; better do so now, kid. Can't promise I'll be able to stop once I start."

"Fuck me, Grimmjow," Ichigo demanded, pushing his hips forward to make his point.

Grimmjow pressed his hips forward, feeling like he was plunging into an inferno. He shut his eyes against the heat and tightness, aware that Ichigo was panting beneath him. His body shook as he forced himself still, waiting for the signal from Ichigo to move.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sure his ass was never going to be the same. He was torn between the pleasure and the pain of having Grimmjow fully seated in him. Right now, the stinging and the burning was winning. He could feel his eyes watering and hoped it was dark enough that Grimmjow wouldn't notice. He knew it would get better, and he was eager to get to that part, so he told Grimmjow to move.<p>

Grimmjow opened his eyes when Ichigo grunted out "Move" from beneath him. The kid's eyes were glassy and his jaw muscles were locked in pain. Grimmjow pulled out slightly and thrust shallowly, nipping at his collarbone. He kissed a trail up the kid's neck and caught his ear lobe with his teeth, feeling Ichigo's body slowly relaxing.

"How long exactly?" he asked in Ichigo's ear, increasing his pace a little.

"Little more than a year," Ichigo gasped, his hands moving to grip Grimmjow's biceps at the change in pace.

"Why so long?" Grimmjow grunted into his neck.

Ichigo pushed his hips to meet Grimmjow's thrust, the force of the impact making him see stars.

"My boyfriend broke up with me, hadn't found anybody else I wanted to have sex with," Ichigo replied hurriedly, when his pleasure fogged brain finally supplied him with the answer.

"And you picked me after all that time, huh? Hope I'm livin' up to yer standards," Grimmjow said with a smirk and twisted his hips, making Ichigo throw his head back with a moan, his fingernails digging deeply into the muscles of Grimmjow's arms.

"Don't get too cocky," Ichigo panted, untangling his leg from Grimmjow's hold and wrapping his smooth, tanned legs around Grimmjow's waist, "You're only the second guy I've ever had sex with. Not much to compare you to."

Grimmjow wasn't sure if it was the confession that did it, but conversation died an instantaneous death because he surged forward in and out of Ichigo with what seemed to be an inhuman speed, neither one of them able to contain their noise level. Skin hitting skin and Grimmjow's answering grunts to Ichigo's moaned pleas built into a crescendo as they raced toward completion.

When Grimmjow's hand closed over his erection and began pumping roughly, Ichigo gave up all hope at coherency. After a few passes of that hand combined with the large dick in his ass stabbing his prostate, Ichigo's toes were curling. He tried to hold onto that feeling but only teetered on the edge of it for a second before he tumbled over, spilling his seed over Grimmjow's hand and their abdomens with a sharp cry. The tightening of muscles from Ichigo's orgasm had Grimmjow following suit, coming hard inside the other with a feral snarl.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow did his best to lean his dead weight onto his forearms, resting his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder while he tried to catch his bearings. He came so hard it almost hurt. He realized he was sweating profusely and his chest was heaving like he'd just run a marathon. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, his hands roamed tentatively over the taunt muscles of Grimmjow's back until Grimmjow's breathing evened out.<p>

Grimmjow carefully eased himself out of Ichigo, taking care to not let the condom slip off. Ichigo sat up slowly, wincing a little at the soreness in his rear end. He frowned down at the comforter.

"We probably shouldn't have done that on top of the bedspread. The area under my ass is soaked in lube."

Grimmjow couldn't help himself, he laughed. He was nervous that Ichigo was going to start in about feelings and all that sentimental shit people liked to say after sex. Ichigo grinned back at him and maneuvered himself off the bed, retreating to the bathroom to get his clothes. Grimmjow followed, admiring the flush of color a good fucking had given to the other's skin.

Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure from this point what he was supposed to do or say. Ichigo ran hot water in the sink and retrieved a towel from the drawer he saw Grimmjow get them from earlier. Using the soap on the countertop, he quickly washed himself and slid back into his boxer briefs and skinny jeans. Grimmjow did the same after flushing the condom down the toilet.

"So, you wanna cigarette?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo scowled, his nose wrinkling.

"I have to say, as a future doctor, you do know how dangerous and disgusting those are for you, right?"

Grimmjow resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Only smoke after good sex. The stimulants help wake me back up."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but shook his head no. He dug out his cell phone.

"I'll call a cab while you're doing that."

"You don't have to do that. I can take you home, since I dragged you all the way out here. It'd be a faster trip than any cab, too."

Ichigo looked Grimmjow dead in the eyes.

"That would only lead to round two, and honestly, I don't think my ass can take it. Besides, you're not that guy," Ichigo replied, opening his Internet browser to look for a nearby cab company.

"What that does mean, not what guy?" Grimmjow demanded, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"The guy who sleeps with someone twice," Ichigo said flippantly, hitting dial and putting the phone to his ear.

Grimmjow turned on his heel, stomping through his bedroom and grabbing his cigarettes out of the bedside drawer. Little prick thought he had Grimmjow all figured out, huh? Grimmjow went out on the balcony off his bedroom, furiously lighting the cigarette. What did that little punk know, anyway?

Grimmjow knew, however, that was some of the best sex he'd ever had. Yes, he didn't sleep with anyone twice, but the thought of having Ichigo once more was more appealing than it should have been.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter.<strong> _I tried to make it hot! There was a request for a bit of spanking so I made sure to cover that XD. Comments/reviews always welcome. And again if anyone wants to beta, please do PM!_


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking the Rules

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters.** _Hello all! Here's the next installment. It is up un-beta read, so I do apologize for any errors that may hinder readability. I did my best to edit, but it always takes a fresh pair of eyes. Please enjoy!_

Chapter Six: Breaking the Rules

Ichigo watched the smoke curl up into the black and stillness of the night air. Grimmjow leaned on his forearms against the balcony railing, his back muscles rippling beneath his t-shirt with every inhale and exhale of his cancer stick. The railing didn't look as if it were stable enough to hold such a powerful body leaning on it, though it obviously was. Ichigo sidled up next to him, peering out into the darkness of the yard, trying to make out the landscaping.

Grimmjow finished his cigarette, dropping the butt into a small decorative urn in the corner. He watched Ichigo out of the corner of his eye, his mind racing. A cab would be here in a few minutes to take Ichigo away, and that would most likely be the last time he'd ever see the orange head ever again. And normally, that was the way it was supposed to be, the way he preferred. But Ichigo seemed to be the exception to every carefully constructed and maintained rule Grimmjow had. He shivered slightly when he remembered the devious look in Ichigo's eyes before he preformed the best head he'd ever received, and the mind blowing orgasm that damn near paralyzed him.

Was he willing to let that slip by? He had great sex with others before, sure, but compared to sex with Ichigo, now it seemed subpar. He knew he was fucked, now he'd had a taste and he'd gotten himself hooked. Fucking orange haired siren…Grimmjow ran his hands through his tousled locks in agitation.

"You're right," Grimmjow conceded, keeping his eyes on the blackness before him even as he sensed Ichigo's gaze on him.

"Come again?" Ichigo asked, confused. Grimmjow turned to him, a slight smirk on his lips but his sharp eyes were analytical as they roamed over Ichigo's face.

"You were right; typically I don't sleep with the same person twice. But you gotta admit that was fuckin' amazing sex, right?"

Grimmjow's haughty smirk widened, and his eyebrow arched as if he could hear Ichigo thinking about lying to the smug bastard that no, it wasn't the greatest sex Ichigo had in years. Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms, waiting for Grimmjow to get to the point.

Grimmjow nearly laughed at Ichigo's stubbornness, taking Ichigo's silence as a yes to his question. He didn't need to hear it from Ichigo's mouth; they both knew it was true. So he just launched into his proposal, watching Ichigo's face carefully.

"So here's what I'm thinkin' kid. Yer busy with school, I'm busy with work. But we both now know the sex is phenomenal, so why don't we exchange numbers and just keep it loose? No strings attached and things of that nature."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo debated that in his head for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing as his scowl deepened.

"So you want me to be your fuck buddy?"

"If yer gonna put it in crass terms, then yeah. I ain't puttin' rules on you, kid. Yer free to see other people if you meet someone, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of that. I'm just saying for now, we can help each other out."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow in disbelief. He knew going into this he was going to be a fuck and chuck, nobody as loaded as Grimmjow was going to want him after one night. He knew for a fact by Grimmjow's behavior that he was definitely the love em' and leave em' type, there seemed to be a problem there as far as connecting with people. This wasn't exactly where he thought this was going to go.

But he also knew that yes, he was bogged down with school. Between attending his classes, studying, and his internship at the hospital, getting spare time to go out was like drawing water out of a rock. He wasn't sexually attracted to anybody that he'd met there, and using his hand to get relief was getting old. And all Shinji did was bitch about how he needed to get laid. Grimmjow was fucking sexy, he wanted more of Ichigo, and Ichigo would be the liar of the century if he said he didn't want Grimmjow again in any and every way. He was offering Ichigo a deal here, and all things considered, Ichigo couldn't see any down side to it.

"Alright then," Ichigo agreed, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out his phone. This was out of the norm for him, but he was young and in college, so why not? Grimmjow's grin was almost predatory as he handed Ichigo his own phone, and they programmed their numbers in each other's phones. The horn of the cab blared out in the front of the house, an ugly sound shattering the peace of the night.

Grimmjow walked Ichigo out to the cab, opening the door for him. As Ichigo slid in, Grimmjow covertly handed the driver more than enough money to cover his fare back to Seireitei through the passenger window. He leaned in after Ichigo, pressing his lips quickly to Ichigo's jaw and then slid up to his ear.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, kid," he whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear, his warm breath heating the sensitive flesh and sending chills down Ichigo's neck. The scent of man and cigarettes assaulted him. Grimmjow straightened and slammed the door, tapping the roof of the cab twice to let the driver know he could leave. Grimmjow turned and walked back to the house, smiling a small but genuine smile.

Ichigo twisted in his seat, watching Grimmjow's retreating back and wondering just what he'd gotten himself into, but couldn't resist the grin that stretched across his lips.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had an eight hour shift at Seireitei Hospital the night after the one he spent with Grimmjow and class all day Monday. He had a few classes and a rotation at the hospital on Tuesday, so he was not pleased when he was abruptly awoken in the middle of the night from a deep sleep set on by utter exhaustion.<p>

The door to his room was flung open, bouncing off the door stopper on the wall behind it with a loud bang that vibrated the walls. He'd installed the stopper soon after moving in with Shinji after having to patch the wall a few times after his roommate's over dramatic entrances. Shinji did not believe in knocking and awaiting permission to enter, ever.

The light was flicked on, and Ichigo groaned, rolling over and trying to burrito himself in the blankets but Shinji was faster, having caught him in a REM state of sleep so he was too sluggish, ripping the covers away from Ichigo and taking their warmth with him. Too many years spent away from home and his crazy father's wake up calls had gotten him too at ease and off guard. He shivered as the chilly air cooled his exposed skin, he was only clad in a pair of flannel sleep pants. Ichigo pulled the pillow over his face as Shinji plopped himself right on Ichigo's stomach like a child sitting on his parent.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have some explaining to do, and when I say explaining, I mean dirty details!" Shinji demanded, pulling the pillow away and smacking Ichigo with it.

"UMPH! Alright, alright!" Ichigo said blearily, cracking open his eyes and peering at the clock.

"Shinji! It's 1 AM! Can't this wait until morning?" Ichigo whined. Shinji raised the pillow above his blonde head in a threatening manner and Ichigo sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, duh," Shinji said as if he was talking to an exasperating child. Ichigo wondered how it was this annoying shit head was his best friend.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Shinji prodded, clutching the pillow to his chest.

"Yes , he took me back to his place after I had a brawl in the parking lot, thanks for leaving all alone, by the way," Ichigo added darkly.

"Blue took care of you, didn't he?" Shinji asked airily.

"That is not the point," Ichigo said.

"But it is, Ichi. So, big, burly Blue jumped in and saved your ass from a situation that you were over your head in," Shinji said, clamping his hand over Ichigo's mouth, which was forming an angry denial to the story that he knew Shinji had gotten right, "And in thanks, you went for a ride on that disco stick!"

Ichigo batted Shinji's hand away.

"I did not ride his dick, for the record. God Shinji, why do you have to make me sound like a slut?"

Shinji grinned.

"It's what I would have done, bitch!"

Ichigo shook his head and laughed.

"You are impossible. Get that blanket and lay down, you selfish brat, and I'll tell you the story. And then you can tell me where you'd gotten to, because unlike me, you _never_ came home."

Shinji threw the pillow back in Ichigo's face and jumped off him, grabbing the comforter from the end of the bed. Snuggling up behind Ichigo, he pulled the comforter over them both. When he was satisfied that he was completely comfortable, he nipped Ichigo's shoulder by way of saying, "Spill it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"If you get a boner from any of this, I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass, Shinji."

"You'd like it," Shinji retorted from behind him, fingers coming up to play in Ichigo's unruly spikes. Ichigo sighed in contentment and began telling him about the asshole on the dance floor, which had started everything.

* * *

><p>It was a long, hot, and increasing frustrating day for Grimmjow. The company that did the home security was an hour late, and then took their sweet ass time to install the remaining fixtures and program them, after spending a good twenty minutes going over the electrical work with Nnoi again, as if they hadn't checked it all before they had put up the walls. There was something to be said about thoroughness, but there was a fine line between thorough and just being plain douche bags. It resulted with Nnoi and Grimmjow both wanting to rip those guys a new asshole.<p>

Again, the owners changed their minds about the tile they'd ordered, so Grimmjow had to send back the pallets of tile and order new ones, which put him back in schedule by a few days. So everyone who was there to tile the kitchen got diverted to other jobs or sent home. He had just got off the phone with the landscaping company about installing an in-ground sprinkler system when his text message pinged.

He picked his phone up, curious as to whom'd be texting him in the middle of the day. Just about everyone he texted worked for him and had better not be slacking off. He grinned when the screen read Ichigo's name, and he swiped the screen to read the message.

-_U rly didn't program urself as BIGDICK69 in my phone. Such an ass!_

Grimmjow chuckled to himself, just imagining Ichigo's incredulous expression when he read that in his phone.

-_Come on, it was funny and u know it_, Grimmjow replied.

-_Such a pervert. What r u doing?- _pinged in a few moments later.

-_Workin. Been a hell of a day.- _admitted Grimmjow.

- _Ur the boss right? So take a break. I'm in Hueco the hospital, got assigned here. Got a while before I g2g back 2 Seireitei…._

Awww fuck yes. The thought of seeing Ichigo and blowing off some of his frustration had a searing heat that had nothing to do with the weather racing below his belt.

-_I'll text you the directions._

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter.<strong> _Well, hopefully there was nothing error wise too drastic in there. Please message me if there is so I can happily fix it. Comments/Reviews always appreciated! XD_


	7. Chapter 7: Was that a Bootycall?

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Hello loves! I'm really excited about this chapter, I do hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As I'm posting this up, So You Think You Can Dance is coming on! Wooooooooooo! I love that show, it has really inspired in me a love for the art of dance. I sadly, cannot dance, in any way that looks like an art form, lol, I just do it for fun. Normally I don't care how I look either haha. (Terrible I'm sure, hehe.) _

Chapter Seven: Was that a Bootycall?

Grimmjow was watching out of the slats of the white blinds covering the window when a red Honda Civic Hybrid rolled to a halt next to his big, black truck in the parking area of the job site. He rolled his eyes, a doctor and an environmentalist, boy, wasn't he lucky? His sarcastic thoughts screeched to a halt when the door flung open and Ichigo climbed out, pausing to survey the house that was being built on this piece of property.

Grimmjow felt his mouth go dry and it had nothing to do with the heat of the day. He wasn't expecting to still feel so attracted to Ichigo. He suspected that Ichigo didn't know that he looked like a model no matter what he wore- today it was maroon scrubs since he was coming straight from the hospital. One would think that with orange hair, maroon clothing would be cruelly garish, but it only served to brighten his locks that glinted in the sun and made his tanned skin appear to be a deeper brown that it really was. The scrubs hugged all the right places, especially the orange head's delectable ass.

Grimmjow couldn't really tell from his vantage point what Ichigo thought of his work, his gorgeous eyes were hidden under silver framed wrap-around sport sunglasses that flashed in the sun when he moved his head. Ichigo slammed the door and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking toward the trailer with purpose. Grimmjow quickly shut the blinds and sprinted to his desk, plopping himself in the chair and tried to look as if he'd been there the whole time. He pulled the documents on the desk closer and peered at them without seeing them when the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Ichigo nearly laughed as he walked up to the desk; he knew the studious look on Grimmjow's face was totally fake. Behind the dark tint of the lenses his sharp eyes had caught the blinds of the trailer snapping shut when he was walking up. That was ok though, because he was just as excited to see Grimmjow even if they'd never admit it to each other. He pushed his glasses up into his hair, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting and drinking in the sight of Grimmjow.<p>

Ichigo left his glasses nestled in the chaotic array of orange spikes. Before Grimmjow could even blink, Ichigo stripped out of his top and dropped it in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Ichigo leaned forward, looking down at the documents and blueprints on the desk before gathering them into a neat pile, as if he wasn't shirtless with his pants slung dangerously low on his Adonis lines. He sat them on the second chair reserved for guests of the foreman's trailer.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, torn between concern for the papers and the lust that had his blood boiling and rushing south.

"Those looked important; I don't want them to be ruined when you take me on this desk," Ichigo said huskily, indicating the cleared off desk with his finger. "I'm harder than steel, I've had a shitty day, and I want your dick so deep in me that I can't think about anything else."

Well, that did it for Grimmjow. His dick was instantly on brick and about to explode out of his jeans like the Incredible Hulk. He reached down and unsnapped the button of his jeans, yanking the zipper down and giving the bulge in his boxer briefs some much needed relief.

Didn't help as much as he thought it would, but how could it when Ichigo shed the rest of his garments and slunk up unto the desk like a panther, his muscles rippling beneath miles of tanned skin. He sat on the edge of the desk before Grimmjow, erection hard and standing at attention, legs splayed open wantonly.

Grimmjow reached in the left side drawer and withdrew a bottle of Jergens lotion, handing it to Ichigo.

"It's not lube but it's something," he rasped, enthralled by watching Ichigo drop a few pumps into his hand. With a healthy amount on the pad of one of his long, elegant fingers, he slid backwards a little ways and brought his feet up, bracing them on the edge of the desk. The lotioned finger came down between his legs and rubbed over his hole, smearing the lotion and teasing before slowly sliding inside. Grimmjow didn't tear his eyes away while shoving his jeans and underwear down to pool around his ankles.

He grabbed a few pumps of lotion for himself, groaning as his slick hand closed over his engorged head. He forced himself to move slowly, watching Ichigo's finger disappear in and out of himself, his ears picking up on Ichigo's soft sighs and hisses of pleasure. Ichigo made eye contact with him, eyes half lidded in pleasure and darkened into pools of umber. He licked his lips provocatively, shutting his eyes and biting his plump lower lip as he pressed in a second finger.

The sight sent a jolt of heat searing through Grimmjow, precum oozing out from the head of his cock to mix with the lotion. They were barely five minutes into this and Ichigo already had him dripping. He reached forward and caressed Ichigo's balls, earning him a low moan as the fingers worked in and out faster. He could tell from this angle that while it was pleasurable, Ichigo wasn't able to get as deep as he would need to hit that spot. Well, he could help with that…

Grimmjow abandoned his cock to get more lotion, careful to put a healthy amount on his fingers, which were thicker than Ichigo's. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist, and gently pulled it away from himself, directing that hand to his own erection that lay hard against his stomach. He placed his fingers at Ichigo's hole, pushing in slowly at first, but Ichigo's stretching had been pretty effective at loosing the area, so he pushed in deeper.

Ichigo's hips lifted off the desk and his head fell back, hanging off the desk, the glasses that were on his head slipped off and clattered to the floor, sliding beneath the chair. He couldn't even be embarrassed about the licentious moan that slipped from the back of his throat, it just felt too good. He slid himself up and down on Grimmjow's fingers, crying out when they stabbed into his prostate and had him seeing stars. He lost all regard for decency as they continued; lewd moans and filthy expletives pouring out of mouth like a teenage girl's word vomit around her crush.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had to pinch the base of his dick to keep from shooting off like some inexperienced teenage boy at the sight of Ichigo impaling himself on his fingers. He wasn't even touching his dick when Ichigo said, "Fuck yes! Fuck my tight hole like you own it, Grimmjow!" Grimmjow had nearly jizzed right then, growling at the electricity that made his dick jump due to Ichigo's filthy mouth. He logged it away to thoroughly fuck that whore-ish mouth sometime in the near future.<p>

Suddenly, Ichigo pulled off his fingers and sat up bolt right, panting and flushed. He eyed Grimmjow sitting there.

"Have you got a condom?"

"Yeah, in my wallet," Grimmjow answered, reaching around Ichigo to grab it from the drawer. He caught a hip bone on the way back and bit, reveling in the surprised gasp of pleasure before being shoved back into the leather cushioning of the chair. Ichigo wasted no time in plucking the condom from his fingers and tearing it open, rolling it over his manhood in one smooth motion. He collected another healthy dollop of lotion and slickened Grimmjow's cock, who moved to stand but again a hand to the chest stopped him.

"I changed my mind about how I want this to go," Ichigo said hoarsely in answer to Grimmjow's questioning look.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow but gestured to Ichigo to continue with whatever plans he had. Ichigo's grin grew wicked and he turned around, one hand lining Grimmjow's dick up with his hole, the other braced on the chair's arm.

As Ichigo sank down, Grimmjow's hands shot out to grip his hips, trying to keep his own from thrusting up and fucking Ichigo like a wild animal. His nails dug into the skin but Ichigo wasn't complaining. Even if he did, Grimmjow didn't think he could possibly loosen his grip. It just felt too fucking good. The pressure and the heat coming from Ichigo's slickened hole had him feeling like he was fucking a channel of hot ice.

Ichigo gave a few experimental lifts and drops, getting his leverage settled in his feet and hands, and then he was off. The chair squeaked as it bore the impact of Ichigo repeatedly impaling himself on Grimmjow's dick. Grimmjow could only hold on for the ride, he was confined by the jeans still wrapped around his ankles; with his work boots still on, he couldn't kick them off and get better leverage to fuck Ichigo with.

Ichigo didn't seem like he needed the help, though, the way he was working Grimmjow's dick was first rate. Grimmjow couldn't remember ever having reverse cowboy this damn good, but there was a lot Grimmjow couldn't remember right at the moment.

After a particularly forceful slam and a few filthy words from Ichigo, Grimmjow had to give in and admit it.

"God damn, Ichigo," he panted, trying to focus on the sweat that slid in little rivulets down the curve of Ichigo's spine, "Ya keep it up I'm gonna fuckin' cum!"

"That's the point," Ichigo countered breathlessly, slamming home hard and Grimmjow's eyes slid shut in pleasure. Grimmjow used the hold he had on Ichigo's hips and the strength in his arms to drive Ichigo just that little bit harder and faster up and down his shaft. The taunt cord within him snapped with deadly force, and Grimmjow came with a growl akin to a snarling jungle cat, sinking his teeth into Ichigo's back shoulder blade to muffle the sound.

Ichigo came with a soundless cry the second the sweet pain from Grimmjow's teeth piercing his skin washed over his overloaded senses, his hips jerking as he sprayed his seed onto the desk in front of him. Completely drained and thoroughly satisfied, Ichigo slumped backward onto Grimmjow's broad chest. Strong arms circled his hips and chest, holding their sweating bodies together as their chests heaved, sucking in the air that was cooling now that they had completed their strenuous activity.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's vibrant tresses tickled Grimmjow's nose as his head rested on his shoulder, and Grimmjow used the pretense of catching his breath to inhale the scent of Ichigo's shampoo, detecting the very faint but most certainly evident smell of strawberries. That was interesting, but not nearly as interesting as why he did it in the first place. Why would he want to know what Ichigo's hair smelled like?<p>

For many moments after what would be okay for the situation they agreed on, Ichigo stayed in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow made no move to shove him off or away, and Ichigo simply got wrapped up in how amazing this felt. Grimmjow was warm and strong, hard but soft in the right way against his back, and it was entirely too comforting. Ichigo could sit like this all day. But as his heart rate evened out, reality snapped back to the forefront of his mind and he moved to sit up, Grimmjow's hold loosening to accommodate him.

Carefully, Ichigo removed Grimmjow from himself, his thigh muscles protesting slightly when he stood. His hips stung, he could see red, angry welts across them where Grimmjow's nails had sank in and scratched. He had the same feeling on his back. But he wasn't angry, he was oddly proud that Grimmjow chose to mark him. And it wasn't as if he hadn't enjoyed the pain, it was a kink of his, after all.

He moved around, picking up his abandoned clothing and redressing, hearing Grimmjow doing the same. He winced a little when he bent down to retrieve his glasses, oh yeah, he'd be feeling this tomorrow.

This was the part that made Grimmjow unsure of why he wanted to do this in the first place. The after sex part where he didn't know what to do with himself or what to say; it was so awkward. He watched Ichigo run his fingers through his hair a few times, styling his sweat dampened sex hair back into a more intentional disorder. Ichigo placed his shades back on his face and came over to where Grimmjow leaned against the wall.

Quickly, before Grimmjow could anticipate his move, Ichigo leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That was great, I really needed that," Ichigo said quietly against his skin. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Grimmjow said, his trademark grin spreading across his face. Ichigo grinned too but Grimmjow couldn't tell if it was real or not, or what he was thinking because of the shades shielding his eyes. He just turned and left the trailer, and the minute the door shut Grimmjow's hand came up to touch his cheek, lingering over the spot where Ichigo had kissed him.

That was way Nnoitra found him when he came bursting in the trailer a few minutes later.

"Who tha' fuck was that? Was that a bootycall just now? Don't lie, it smells like sex in here man, an' I may or may not have listened at tha' door for a few seconds. Fuckin' perverted mouth on that one, shit boss, y'all have me all curious about tryin' the other side, sounded pretty fuckin' hot!"

Grimmjow mentally face palmed. He had no idea what happened just now. Hurricane Ichigo blew in here with all his orange fury, fucked his goddamn brains out, and then blew out again. Guess it was a bootycall. But he didn't feel like talking about it, he needed a cigarette and to sort his jumbled thoughts out.

"Get out of here, Cyclops, ya' sick fuck. I'll call ya' later. Tell the crew ta' fuck off, too. Clean this shit up and go home," he barked as walked by, heading for his truck.

Nnoi rolled his one eye.

"Sure thing, boss."

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter.<strong> _And there it is! I'm off to watch dancing! Comments/Reviews always appreciated! MWAH! XXXX _


	8. Chapter 8: Gossip and Shopping

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **_Hello all! It's looking to be like a rain filled week here in Michigan. Which is very good weather for writing, if I can stay off the couch. I've been sucked into watching a bunch of shows lately, there are so many good ones so I have to take time while I'm not in school to watch them! Sons of Anarchy...just, omg, Jax Teller, really drool worthy, and Opie too! Then you have Penny Dreadful, absolutely captivating story not to mention Mr. Dorian Grey are Mr. Ethan Chandler are the hottest things. And True Blood is back! I'm in heaven over here, lol. Phoenix220 has taken up beta reading for me, so I do send my thanks for helping to make this chapter error free! Enjoy!_

Chapter Eight: Gossip and Shopping

Three days later after his and Grimmjow's whirlwind sexcapade, Ichigo had a rare day off from the hospital. He texted Shinji, who was not home, to see if he wanted to hang out. He tossed his phone on the white and gray chevron patterned bedspread that blanketed his queen sized bed and headed for the shower.

He and Shinji were lucky to be able to live about ten minutes from downtown Seireitei, in an upscale townhouse that they owned. They bought it jointly before starting at the university. Because the tuition at the university was pretty steep, the people who were fortunate enough to get into Seireitei University lived either on campus or in the surrounding apartments unless they came from wealthy families and could afford to live elsewhere. Ichigo's dad owned a small clinic back in Karakura Town and did rounds at Karakura hospital, and they were at the high end of the middle class as far as socioeconomics went. Ichigo had gotten into Seireitei on academic scholarship because he was in the top 5% of the students at his high school. He only relied on his dad's money the first few years for books and living expenses, paying his father back once he got a job at Seireitei as a medical assistant under Doctor Unohana.

Shinji's mother was an interior designer, and his father the head of a leading drug manufacturing company that supplied hospitals and pharmacies worldwide. They weren't hurting for money in the least. Shinji inherited his mother's creativity and his father's business savvy, deciding to dual major in business management and audio sciences. He wanted to own and operate his own recording company someday. He DJed at clubs within a fifty mile radius and was pretty well known.

Between their two incomes, they were able to live comfortably. Shinji and his mother exploded into the place after it was bought and pulled together a wonderful mix of modern and bold design for their home. Ichigo wasn't sure what their living room was going to look like when he walked in and the Hirako duo was painting the walls a bright lime green that looked a lot louder on the wall than it did on the tiny paint swatch Shinji had showed him the day before. Shinji had left one piece of the main wall painted white and mounted a crazy abstract painting done in neon colors. And then they had a deep gray colored concrete overlay poured on the whole lower level floor, polishing it so it was reflective like glass. Mrs. Hirako explained to them that the floor alone added nearly ten grand to the value of their house.

White contemporary leather sofas and handing brushed nickel light fixtures were added to the room, with a cream colored area rug and a blocky glass coffee table and console. Ichigo's jaw had dropped, within a week the house he and Shinji had bought transformed into a completely different space. It looked like it should be featured in a magazine. Ichigo was afraid to touch anything or make a mess in it; it was just too beautiful. The majority of the house reflected Shinji's personality, especially the blonde's room- only Shinji could pull off a color scheme of orange and purple without it being a hideous train wreck.

Ichigo's room and bathroom however, were areas of complete calm. While they were also done in a more modern style, Shinji had taken care to design with Ichigo's Japanese heritage in mind. Shinji refused him a futon, but his queen sized bed was very low to the floor set in a raised gray wooden bed frame. All the additional furniture was gray wood, from the three rectangular shaped shelves mounted on one wall, the dresser, and the desk but he used small details to add color and depth to the white walled room.

Ichigo had a potted bamboo tree next to the desk, a beautiful jade porcelain incense burner with a red dragon on it on one of the shelves that wasn't crammed with reading material. His lighting fixtures were white square hanging lanterns accented in brushed nickel. His sword, Zangetsu, was mounted in its sheath above the dresser, a gift from his father when he turned 13.

His bathroom matched his bedroom, done in gray slate tiles on the floors and walls. He both a stand up shower and a standalone bathtub that was boxed in and designed to look like natural stone, Shinji added a few smaller potted plants and candles for a relaxing oasis feel. That was Shinji's motto, design lies in the details. Their house was higher end and gorgeous.

That's why when he emerged from his bathroom in a towel, skin pinked from the heat and pelting massage of the water jets, he had to raise a brow at the blonde splayed out on his bed, watching water rivulets trickle down his friend's chest. He knew that sassy look in his friend's caramel colored eyes, he wanted to go shopping. Housewares shopping. Every few months or so Shinji got the itch to swap out a painting or some knick-knack art that he had around the house, growing bored with how it looked.

Shinji grinned, flipping his slanted bangs out of his eyes, as he watched Ichigo disappear into his closet to get some clothes. Seconds later, Ichigo emerged clad in a pair of hip hugging purple skinny jeans, scrubbing at his head with the towel.

"I didn't see you put on underwear, are you planning a visit to someone special?" Shinji teased.

"Not really, I just wanted to give you something to think about while you are dragging me from store to store," retorted Ichigo with a smirk.

Shinji's hand flew over his heart.

"Why do you do such horrible things to me, Ichi? Now I'm going to have an awkward boner all day. One of these days, all this sexual tension between us is going to explode, and I can only hope it's on this fabulous bed. Maybe we should look for a new quilt set? You've had this one awhile…"

Ichigo just shook his head, going to find a shirt to pull over his damp head. Only Shinji could talk about sex and design in the same breath.

After donning a gray t-shirt with a neon green graphic he grabbed some socks and his white Chuck Taylors and sat at the desk, pulling them on his feet.

"So where are going, oh Duke of design?" he asked as he laced up.

"Well," Shinji said, toying with his red tie, "There is this new retro thrift store that opened next to the Java House that I've been dying to check out. I also want to poke around Urahara Shop; Kisuke always has the most interesting odds and ends. But first, the elephant in the room needs to be addressed."

Ichigo looked up. "What elephant?"

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "The bite mark on your shoulder blade, you know, the one that's fresh and about as purple as your pants? I'm guessing big Blue gave that to you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I had a shit day, so I met him at his job and relieved some stress. Not much to tell."

"And you let him mark you like that? Did you two finally dtr?"

"We defined the relationship as fuck buddies only, Shinji. It's not a mark of possession; it was just a sex thing. He bit me when he came, and yes, I liked it. Can we go now, pervert?"

Shinji gracefully rose from his bed and bounded across the room, climbing right up on Ichigo's lap. "You must simply tell me all the details! Sex on the job, pain kinks, my my Ichi, I didn't know you were so kinky!"

"Yes you did, and some of it I learned from you, now get off," Ichigo laughed as he spoke.

Shinji smirked saucily as he replied.

"Oh, I'll get off once you give the juicy details!"

"Shinji, I'll choke you with your tie."

"I'd like that," Shinji retorted with a grin. Ichigo knew he wasn't lying.

"Alright, I'll tell you on the way, but you are going to buy me lunch for the trouble," Ichigo conceded.

"Great," said Shinji, jumping off his lap. "I'll meet you in car!"

Ichigo shook his head, what a manipulative little bastard. He grabbed his wallet, threw on some deodorant and went to spend a day of gossip and shopping with his best friend.

* * *

><p>A velvet chaise lounge and two paisley patterned lamp shades came out of two hours of shopping and landed them in Jasmine Wok, the best Thai restaurant in Seireitei. Ichigo had just returned from the bathroom when Shinji grabbed his t-shirt, hauling him into the booth next to him, instead of across the table where he normally sat.<p>

Ichigo scowled at his friend. "What are you doing?"

Shinji looked at him, a mixture of rage and sympathy in his eyes.

"You'll never guess who has just come in here."

Ichigo's heart fell into his stomach, and suddenly he wasn't hungry. There was only one person Shinji really hated, only one person in all of Seireitei that he'd go out of his way to hide Ichigo from.

"Oh fuck, where?"

Shinji turned around on knees on the squishy blue vinyl cushions of the booth and Ichigo followed suit, peeping through the greenery of the plants sitting on top of the divider. He felt like a foolish five year old, but Ichigo did not want to be seen.

"Four tables back to the right," Shinji whispered.

There was no mistaking him. Nobody could replicate the deep red of his long ponytail to the black tribal tattoos. There were more tattoos, and he was broader and more muscular than the last time they saw each other. He was still absolutely gorgeous. Ichigo felt pain expand through his chest, a slow but burning ache as old scars pulled open. They sat down and Shinji wrapped and arm around him, squeezing his shoulder in support.

Renji Abarai was back in Seireitei.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter. <strong>_So, obviously not as action packed as other chapters, but it will be soon! Poor Ichigo...let's see what happens with this new development, yes? Reviews/comments always appreciated! XD_


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover

**I don't own Bleach or its characters.** _Hi everyone, long time, no update, I know. This thing called RL keeps me busy these days as I've finally gotten full time at my job. School is fast approaching, and then it's buckling down and pushing for that Bachelor's degree. Ugh, I wish I'd gone to college straight out of high school, I'd be done by now, but oh well. I really do love this story and how it is progressing. I hope you all are enjoying it too!_

Chapter Nine: Sleepover

Shinji had the waitress bring their food order to them in Styrofoam take out boxes; he knew that Ichigo wasn't in the mood to eat and wanted to get the hell out of the restaurant. The drive home smelled of spicy Thai and was silent, with Ichigo scrunched up in the passenger seat glaring out the window as if trying to make everything beautiful in the world wilt under his angry gaze.

Shinji was beyond pissed. He had no idea why that redheaded motherfucker decided he could just come back to Seireitei and frequent places he knew that Ichigo loved- unless that was what he was trying to do. Maybe he was trying to conveniently run into Ichigo, to get back in his life. If that was his plan, Shinji would move heaven and earth to keep that from happening. He would not let Renji break Ichigo's heart again.

When they got home, Ichigo refused Shinji's offer to watch movies, saying he had some homework to catch up on before going to bed early because he had a shift at Hueco Mundo Hospital tomorrow after his morning classes. Normally, Shinji would have pouted and demanded Ichigo's attention, but he let him go be moody in his bedroom.

Shinji occupied himself with homework, sitting on the couch with his laptop and finishing designing the office space that was assigned to him in his Drafting for Construction course as he shoved his food down his throat. When he heard Ichigo's shower going, he hit the save icon and bolted for Ichigo's bedroom, nearly breaking his neck by sliding across the floor in his socks. Quietly, he crept into Ichigo's room, going over to where Ichigo's phone was on the bedside table.

Quickly, Shinji went into Ichigo's contacts and found what he was looking for; smirking at the name the number was programmed under. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and punched in the number. He cleared Ichigo's screen and exited the bedroom without Ichigo ever knowing he was there, being sure to reposition the phone the way he found it. He grabbed his laptop from the living room and went into his own bedroom, flopping down onto his bed while hitting send on his phone to call the number he just stole.

"Jeagerjaques," answered a deep voice after about three rings, and Shinji's face lit up in delight.

"Ah, Mr. Bigdick69, this is Ichigo's roommate. We met at Hypnotic quite briefly."

"Yeah, I remember yer blindin' hat, Blondie."

"Glad to know I made an impression," Shinji purred. "Well listen, you and I need to have a little chat…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo trudged to the staff elevator, tired but in that satisfied 'I accomplished great things today' sort of way. As he hit the button for the main level, his stomach protested loudly, reminding him that he'd eaten nothing but a granola bar in the last six hours of his nine hour rotation today. He'd been assigned to finish his term at Hueco because they were a smaller hospital with fewer resources, especially well trained staff.<p>

Today wasn't the standard flu symptoms, I haven't shit in five days, and my baby swallowed a penny kind of day at the hospital. Today Ichigo saw patients that had a dislocated shoulder which he had to reset, a patient that threw up all over the triage room from a concussion sustained playing high school football, and a patient now residing in the ICU who came into the ER bleeding profusely from the external carotid artery in the neck cut open by going head first through a windshield in a car accident.

He had got so busy that aside from quickly relieving his bladder, he had not taken any breaks. That's how it was at Hueco, some of the doctors on twelve hour rotations didn't even take breaks. But Ichigo didn't mind, he liked a challenge and he liked being somewhere where his talents were constantly needed, wanted, and utilized. He was guaranteed a job at Seireitei but he'd confided to Shinji a few months ago he'd rather work at Hueco where they were in desperate need of good doctors.

He took a couple of deep breaths as he exited the elevator, the wood paneled doors opening onto the main floor, trying to quell the snarls from his stomach. He had at least an hour drive back to Seireitei; there was no way he was going to make it. He was going to have to settle for a burger joint and hope he didn't end up with diarrhea from all the grease. He was thinking about food and a long, hot shower as he pushed through the rotational glass door and nearly jumped out of his skin when a deep timber from his right shocked him out of his reverie as he moved in the direction of his car.

"Long day, doc?"

Wide brown eyes fell on the source, and for a few seconds Ichigo wondered if the blue haired sex god leaning against a white pillar smoking a cigarette was a figment of his imagination due to low blood sugar. He frowned and walked over, plucking the cigarette from in between smirking lips and tossed it on the ground, snuffing it out under the toe of his sneaker.

"You can't smoke on campus, and what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm glad to see ya too, and obviously I'm stalking ya," was Grimmjow's snarky reply, his grin growing wider while he watched Ichigo flush in irritation.

Ichigo scrubbed a hand over his face wearily, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded Grimmjow with suspicion.

"Alright, I had ta bring a guy in, sliced his arm on a saw and I seen ya in the ER. I asked the girl at the desk when ya were off and I waited fer ya. Figured I'd take ya to dinner." Grimmjow did his best to look innocent.

Ichigo's frown deepened. "I'm filthy from nine hours of work Grimmjow; I'm not exactly in any state to be out in public right now."

"We make a good pair then, in case ya haven't noticed but I'm covered in construction dust and paint."

Ichigo took a moment to regard Grimmjow's appearance, his tattered jeans where indeed covered in multiple colors of paint splatters and streaks; his t-shirt used to be black but was now a more grayish color under a layer of dust. He even had paint on his fingers and a streak on the side of jaw.

"I have to be back to Seireitei to sleep and in a few hours the drive is going to be impossible, I'm worn out."

"I've never had this hard of a time gettin' someone to come to dinner with me, I'm startin' to think ya don't like me," Grimmjow said, feigning hurt.

"Well you have to excuse me for bruising your ego but I'm confused. I thought that what we had going was a friends with benefits sort of thing, no strings attached. It was your idea."

"Yeah, so this is the friends end of things, but if you wanna skip dinner I got something you can eat," Grimmjow said lecherously.

Ichigo laughed, rolling his eyes. "You are terrible. But I meant what I said; I'm going to be too tired to make the drive back."

"You got class tomorrow?" Grimmjow asked, seeing that he was gaining ground as little cracks in Ichigo's resolve to go back to Seireitei began to form.

"No, I just have a nine to five shift here tomorrow."

"Then what's wrong with staying at my place tonight? That we can grab some dinner, maybe a beer or two, shoot the shit, hell, we don't even have to have sex. I know a great bar that serves the best burgers; it's dimly lit and all working class guys. Nobody's gonna give a shit what we look like and fuck em' if they do. What do ya say?"

Ichigo regarded him for a long moment, his brown eyes searching blue. Grimmjow was really pushing it, so he must want to hang out. Ichigo couldn't see any down side to dinner and sleeping over. He trusted Grimmjow wasn't going to try to kill him in his sleep, and if he did try to kidnap and hold Ichigo as a sex slave, Ichigo doubted very much that he would mind it. He smiled to himself at his the direction his thoughts went and nodded his consent to Grimmjow's plan.

The rident expression that lit up Grimmjow's face when he agreed was reward enough, even if nothing really did happen between them later.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was right, the bar he brought Ichigo to in downtown Hueco was dimly lit, full of cheerful working class guys taking a load off before going home to bed. Ichigo followed Grimmjow to a secluded booth in the back corner, the vinyl cracked and the wooden table top worn out from years of use. A waitress scuttled over, a curvy woman with streaks of gray in her chestnut brown braid and a kind face. The corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled.<p>

She handed a laminated menu to Ichigo that was only one sheet, front and back.

"Here you go, sugar. My name's Melanie and I'll take your order whenever you are ready, although I'd love to suggest to you to try our Western Style Double Burger. It's the chef's special tonight. I already know that Grimm will have his usual, so take your time baby."

Ichigo smirked over his menu at Grimmjow.

"You mean to tell me you abandon that gourmet kitchen and come here so often that you have a usual order?"

Melanie ruffled Ichigo's hair in a motherly way with a smile.

"At least twice a week, and some Saturdays when his team is on," she said with a conspiring smile.

"Shhh, Melanie, yer tellin' all my secrets!" Grimmjow said in mock horror.

Melanie chuckled and Ichigo handed the menu back to her.

"I'll go with your suggestion, Melanie, the burger sounds mouthwatering, and I'll take a Budweiser, in the largest glass you have."

Melanie arched a brow at Grimmjow.

"Smart and can drink? You better not screw this up, Grimm," she said, swatting Grimmjow's arm with the menus and hurrying away to put in their orders before Grimmjow or Ichigo could deny they weren't together in that way.

"Very perceptive, that one," Ichigo commented in reference to Melanie.

"Well, I've never come in here with anyone but I've left here a time or two with someone, so yeah, she connects the dots. She's like a mother hen."

"It's not a bad thing to have someone who looks out for you. Since I started school, I haven't had the opportunity to see my family very much aside from holidays," Ichigo admitted, his eyes wandering around the bar.

"You sound like yer family's a close knit unit," Grimmjow said, watching a wistful smile blossom across Ichigo's face as his eyes found Grimmjow's again.

"Oh yeah, we are. My father, he's a hopeless idiot basket case as far as his personality goes but an excellent doctor. My younger sisters are fraternal twins. Karin, the older one, she's a tough cookie and really good at soccer and video games. They are going to be graduating high school this year, and she's already gotten offers from really good colleges for full ride scholarships. She helps dad at the clinic and is interested in sports medicine. Yuzu, she's very soft hearted, the kind of person who takes care of everyone. When our mother died, somehow she took it upon herself to assume that role. You won't find a better cook in all of Japan, though. She's going to culinary arts school."

Grimmjow couldn't stop the genuine smile that stretched across his lips as Ichigo talked about his family. The pride just emanated from him, in his voice and shining in his eyes. He liked that about Ichigo; the kid's emotions were written all over his face no matter how he tried to hide them behind his usual scowl.

"You should smile like that more often," Ichigo said out of the blue to Grimmjow.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Grimmjow asked, smiling a little wider.

"Because it makes you even more handsome," replied Ichigo matter-of-factually, but a delicate flush tinted his cheeks.

Grimmjow leaned on his elbows on the table, his smile still in place and Ichigo felt his heart rate increase as Grimmjow's eyes held his.

"Somethin' about ya kid makes me smile. I can't help myself."

Grimmjow held Ichigo's gaze as he let one hand slither across the table and gently brush over Ichigo's, tracing his long, delicate fingers. Suddenly, Ichigo didn't care that they were in a crowded bar, he wanted to lean across the table and capture Grimmjow's lips.

Their tender moment was interrupted when Melanie came over with their beers, but Grimmjow didn't pull his hand away from Ichigo's like he thought he would in her presence. If she noticed she didn't comment, just told them to enjoy and that their food would be ready in about ten more minutes.

They kept up their easy banter throughout their dinner, Grimmjow telling Ichigo about growing up with his uncle as his only family and some of the fiascos that he and his pals Nnoi and Ulquiorra had gotten into in high school and college. They traded stories all the way back to Grimmjow's place, who marveled silently at how easy it was to talk with Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Once at Grimmjow's place, they showered separately after Grimmjow fished out a t-shirt and sleep pants for Ichigo to borrow. He was in his bed staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, reflecting on the day when a knock on the door diverted his attention from his musings.<p>

Ichigo stood in his doorway, Grimmjow's clothes about a size or two too large for him. Grimmjow noticed the pants were cuffed a few times to make up for the difference in height. But somehow it was the sexiest thing Grimmjow could ever have imagined Ichigo in- his own clothes.

"Um, ok, this is going to be kind of weird, but I don't really sleep well in new places…" Ichigo said, trailing off and letting Grimmjow fill in the blanks.

Grimmjow said nothing but shifted the covers back in an invitation. Ichigo tried not to look too relieved as he climbed in bed next to Grimmjow, not needing to be told twice. He wasn't prepared to suddenly be enveloped by strong arms as Grimmjow pulled him tight to his chest, burying his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"I'm a bit of a cuddler," Grimmjow said into Ichigo's neck, his five o'clock shadow tickling Ichigo's skin.

"I'm ok with that," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow's warmth and strength coupled with his long day was weighing down his eyelids as his body completely relaxed. Before he knew it, he slipped straight into dreamland.

Grimmjow's last thought was how right this felt, before he too dropped out of consciousness for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter. <strong>_Well, there you are my lovelies! I'll try to get to work on the next installment right away! Comments/Reviews always appreciated! XD_


	10. Chapter 10: Wanting to Hope

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **

_I'm baaaaaaaaack! Oh, it feels so good to start writing again! Life dealt me a hand in which I had to step away from writing fanfics for a while. Divorce is an ugly and hard thing, anyone who has experienced it can tell you, especially when you have children together. Luckily my new guy is wonderful, and we've welcomed our own child together into the world on Feb. 23rd. So now I work 3rd shift full time, attend college full time, and am a mom to now 3 boys, my first born being autistic and developmentally delayed. So please be patient with me. I may not be able to crank out chapters quickly, but I will get them out as soon as I can! I really missed doing this, and miss all my story followers and their wonderful words of encouragement to my mediocre writings. Also, a big shout out to my beta reader, who still helps out with my writing errors after all this time! Please enjoy, after all this time!_

Chapter Ten: Wanting To Hope

The beginning rays of dawn began illuminating the sky, stretching between the gaps in the drapes covering the windows and creeping across the wooden floor, approaching the bed with the stealth of a jewel thief. Grimmjow stirred, his internal alarm alerting him that it was 5 am. Normally he'd get up and start going through an exercise routine; as today was Thursday, it was arms and shoulders. The body lying next to him, however, kept him in the comfort offered by the bed as he opened his eyes to observe the one next to him.

Vibrant orange stood out from the pillow Ichigo's head was cradled in. His long eyelashes brushed his tanned cheeks, fluttering every now and again as he dreamed. He was pressed right into Grimmjow's side, form fitted to the space like a puzzle piece. Grimmjow could smell the hint of soap on his skin. Somehow it was right, waking up with Ichigo there next to him, and Grimmjow felt something tug in his chest as he watched Ichigo sleep, recalling his conversation with Blondie.

_"Now, Blue, I know you and Ichigo have this sex thing going on, and it's a comfortable thing for you two, but I just gotta give you a heads up on something."_

_ "Yeah? What's that?"_

_ "His ex is back in town. You value what you got in Ichi; you'll try a little harder to move your arrangement into something more. Or it'll be back to your hand and random fucks from the bar, baby, because Red is Ichigo's walking weakness."_

The torrent of feelings colliding in Grimmjow's heart was almost too much for him to bear. He eased out of the bed as gently as possible, trying to avoid jostling Ichigo awake and padded to the bathroom to relieve himself. He washed his hands and then brushed his teeth, trying to rationalize his feelings with his reflection in the mirror. On one hand, he and Ichigo had the agreement that this was sex with no feelings attached. Ichigo wasn't his.

The icy eyes in the mirror didn't agree. They flashed in jealousy at the thought of Ichigo beneath any other guy. He wanted exclusivity to Ichigo's body, mind, everything that made Ichigo up. That thought was scary, and he didn't even know how to begin to go about asking that of Ichigo. In fact, Grimmjow had never even been in a serious relationship before. He regarded himself in the mirror, and the eyes of his reflection demanded that he stop being such a pussy. He smirked and rinsed his mouth.

He nearly collided with Ichigo who was returning from the guest bathroom when he exited. Ichigo clambered back into the warmth of the covers, nearly rolling into a burrito and peered blearily at Grimmjow.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I didn't mean to wake you," Grimmjow said with a grin.

Ichigo scowled and buried his orange head in the pillows as Grimmjow's grin grew wider with mischief. Ah, so Ichigo wasn't much of a morning person, huh? He'd have to fix that.

Grimmjow sprinted the rest of the distance to the bed, leaping onto the bed and landing quite effectively on top of Ichigo, who let out an undignified squawk when Grimmjow's full weight fell atop him. Grimmjow immediately ripped aside the comforter that was serving as a warm cocoon for Ichigo and attacked Ichigo's ribs, delighted with Ichigo's instant shriek of laughter as he struggled vainly to get away from Grimmjow's tickling fingers.

Grimmjow had a good height and weight difference on Ichigo, but Ichigo was fast and he also fought dirty. In a flash, Ichigo hooked his legs around Grimmjow's and elbowed him the stomach, providing the smaller man enough time to spin Grimmjow on his back and nimble fingers tickled Grimmjow's arm pits. Grimmjow began a wheezing laugh, scrambling desperately to grab Ichigo's wrists and stop the assault on his pits. When Grimmjow was finally able to capture Ichigo's slender wrists in his hands, they were both flushed and panting with laughter.

Even early in the morning, Ichigo's smile lit up his honey colored eyes and added a warmth to them that seemed to only enhance their color. Grimmjow decided he rather liked it when Ichigo smiled, even though his normal scowl was sexy as hell. He pulled Ichigo's wrists above his own head, forcing Ichigo to collapse on his chest.

Grimmjow took the opportunity of their faces being level with each other to seize his lips, releasing Ichigo's wrists in favor of running his fingers through the soft and thick bed head Ichigo was sporting. Their tongues lazily greeted each other as if to say "good morning," but the suppleness of Ichigo's lips and his flavor quickly had Grimmjow's blood singing, and he greedily pushed for more. Ichigo responded with gusto, canting his hips against Grimmjow's so that they both knew they had the same morning problem going on.

Grimmjow's hands slid down from Ichigo's hair to cradle his jaw, using his thumbs to gently trace the bone. Ichigo's hands, now free, began to roam down the cotton of Grimmjow's plain white tee and delved beneath the soft fabric in favor of tracing the skin beneath. Ichigo found himself fascinated with Grimmjow's body. His skin was so soft, but the muscle beneath was hard and chiseled like a Greek god. With a little bit of tugging and maneuvering, they broke apart from their kiss long enough for Ichigo to tug the shirt over Grimmjow's tousled strands. The shirt was flung somewhere behind Ichigo, who didn't spare its landing a thought once Grimmjow's mouth met his again.

Ichigo's nails raked lightly down Grimmjow's ribs, curving enticingly down to the waistband of Grimmjow's massively tented pajama bottoms. Grimmjow grunted lightly when Ichigo's hand dived right in and took hold of his hardness firmly. Grimmjow tried not buck eagerly into his hand and diverted his attention from Ichigo's mouth to trailing kisses up his neck and nipping his ear, which made Ichigo groan and his pace on Grimmjow's cock falter slightly.

"I wanna try somethin' with ya," Grimmjow whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, his thumb brushing over Grimmjow's cockhead teasingly.

"Well, it's somethin' I haven't done before, ya just gotta trust me," was Grimmjow's curious reply.

"Ok," Ichigo consented, wondering where this would go, and hoping he wasn't about to find out Grimmjow had been hiding a pissing fetish or something.

"It requires ya naked and on all fours," Grimmjow said beneath him.

Ichigo let go of Grimmjow and complied, making a small show of removing his clothes for Grimmjow's hungry eyes. He assumed the position he was told and waited patiently while he felt Grimmjow move up behind him.

Grimmjow knelt over Ichigo's back and started placing soft kisses down his spine, making Ichigo gasp and arch with every kiss and gentle trailing of Grimmjow's tongue. Grimmjow took his time, and placed tantalizing kisses over the soft flesh of Ichigo's perky bottom when he reached it, gently pulling Ichigo's cheeks apart. Suddenly, Ichigo realized what Grimmjow was going to do and his entire face turned red, his blush creeping down his neck to his chest. It was a really intimate thing, something Ichigo himself had let his previous boyfriend do twice, when they were years into their relationship. His heart slammed hard in his chest but before he could tell Grimmjow anything, that hot, wet muscle swept right over his hole and his mouth betrayed him.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's entire body jolt, and he let out the most delicious gasp. Again and again, he swept his tongue around Ichigo's hole, delighted at the small mewls it drew from Ichigo and way his legs tensed with pleasure. He pushed his tongue inside and built a steady pace, massaging the flesh beneath his hands and sometimes trailing a hand down to roll Ichigo's sac slightly.

Ichigo was now moaning into the pillow, his nerves on fire. He'd forgotten how good this could feel, and was helpless to stop his hips from rocking himself back onto Grimmjow's face, desperate to feel his tongue go as deep as it could. For someone who said they've never done it before, Grimmjow was doing a hell of a job. Ichigo was near ready to beg to be fucked when Grimmjow finally pulled away from Ichigo. Grimmjow retrieved a condom and the lube from the bedside drawer while Ichigo remained in position, still trembling from pleasure and fighting the urge to touch himself.

Grimmjow was surprised at himself for how much he had enjoyed doing that to Ichigo. It always seemed too intimate of a thing to do with someone, especially when you didn't know the person and had a habit of picking up random guys from bars like Grimmjow. He suspected it was pleasurable for him because of how much Ichigo really liked it. The kid had responded instantly and couldn't stop. His sharp eyes raked over Ichigo's form, still in doggy style. He was suddenly struck with an urge to do something else he'd never done before.

"Not that way, Ichigo, I wanna do ya on yer back," Grimmjow lightly commanded.

Shocked, Ichigo turned around, laying back into the pillows as Grimmjow lowered himself over top.

"Are you sure?" asked Ichigo, puzzled. This was taking a turn, and he wasn't sure what it meant or how to feel about it.

Grimmjow heard more than the question in Ichigo's voice as he secured the condom and smeared on the lube. He leaned in slowly, giving Ichigo enough time to react in case he didn't want to kiss Grimmjow after what he'd just done, but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. Grimmjow tried to tell him with the kiss, because he wasn't good at words when it came to this stuff. It was soft but passionate, with his hand caressing Ichigo's jaw and Ichigo's fingers traced his biceps.

When they broke apart, Grimmjow whispered, "I want to see yer face."

Something inside Ichigo was churning like a storm. His eyes darkened with lust and he pulled on Grimmjow's arms, urging him forward.

"Take me now," Ichigo moaned, thrusting his hips towards Grimmjow.

"Without prep?" questioned Grimmjow, watching Ichigo's face.

"Please," keened Ichigo, his grip tightening on Grimmjow's arms, his whole body pleading with Grimmjow to have him.

Who was Grimmjow to deny him when he asked like that? He pushed into Ichigo's heat slowly, watching Ichigo's eyes slide closed as his face contorted in pleasure. He noticed Ichigo seemed loosened a bit from their earlier activities. Ichigo's eyes snapped open and burned into his as he pulled out and pushed in again, eventually building up speed as Ichigo indicated he could both handle it and wanted it.

They seemed to find a rhythm together, moving in tandem with one another. Their mouths found each other in heated kisses in between pants and moans. Grimmjow could feel sweat trickling down his spine and Ichigo's hair was slightly damp. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hands and threaded them in his, working harder to reach the finish line. He was close, and he could tell by Ichigo's face and moans he was too.

Ichigo was keeping up a steady chant of Grimmjow's name, but when Grimmjow hissed in his ear, "Yes, Ichigo! Fuck yes Ichi, oh God!" Ichigo lost it completely, coming without his cock ever being touched in a blinding orgasm that sprayed between their bodies. Grimmjow buried his face in Ichigo's neck and his cock deep into Ichigo as he released moments later, squeezing Ichigo's hands and groaning in pleasure. Ichigo could feel that it was a lot inside him, even though the condom, and was secretly pleased at how much he had made Grimmjow cum.

As soon as he could, Grimmjow lifted his weight off the smaller man beneath him and supported his weight on his forearms, sliding out of Ichigo. He didn't roll off though; to Ichigo's surprise, he leaned in for a sweet kiss and kept one of their sets of hands intertwined while the other hand pulled free. When he broke the kiss, there was something in Grimmjow's face that Ichigo couldn't read, but Grimmjow's free hand began gently tracing his facial features and Ichigo surrendered his thoughts to caresses instead.

Grimmjow eyed the bedside clock. 6:15 am, had it been that long? He wanted to stay in bed with Ichigo all day. Unfortunately, they both had responsibilities that didn't involve staying in bed and making love until they couldn't move. Ichigo glanced at the clock and grinned softly, feeling exactly as Grimmjow did. His mind was racing at Grimmjow's change in behavior and demeanor, he wanted to ask but he was afraid to. He wanted to hope, but he was afraid of that too.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter. <strong>_Well, I think that's a good way to come back with a bang, yes? I hope you guys really liked it, and will stay tuned for the rest of the story! ^.^ It makes me happy to make others happy, so hopefully there's some happy, if not bleeding from the nose people after reading this chapter! 3_


	11. Chapter 11: Lunchtime Visit

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **_Well hello all! Here is the next chapter! If all goes well, I hope to be updating once a week! This week I have to get through a couple group projects. I have to tell you, group projects in college really are the worst. I understand we all need to learn to collaborate and work with others, but people's schedules are insane and it's so hard to get everyone together! Oh well, such is life! I do hope you enjoy this next chapter as we progress through the story! I've appreciated all the new reviews and the follows, wow, the follows guys! Thank you!_

Chapter Eleven: Lunchtime Visit

Ichigo was three hours into his shift when he was paged to the nurse's desk area. He finished wrapping a sprained wrist for a sniveling boy who was trying to be brave in front of his mom- who was more distraught than the little boy. He smiled and patted the boy's shoulder, exclaiming he was brave and tough and to the mom explained how to care for the sprain and that a nurse would be in to discharge them from triage. He bustled up to the desk.

There were two nurses at the desk. Reyna, a short but fierce black woman and Jennifer, a tall and mousey lady with straw colored hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Jennifer blushed and ducked her head while Reyna grinned broadly.

"Ichi-pie, apple of my eye, you got a gift up here boy!" she boomed. She was one of the only people on earth who got away with calling him that.

"A gift?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. "From who?"

"That's just the thing, there's no card, and the delivery man just said it was for you!" Reyna exclaimed.

"And I don't think it's from Orihime, because she's seeing someone now," Jennifer said in her soft, nasally sounding voice.

Orihime was a childhood friend who also attended school with Ichigo but became a nurse in the neonatal wing, preferring not to become a doctor. She had always had a crush on Ichigo despite his obvious preference for the same sex, and a few months before he had started seeing Grimmjow when he started his internship at Hueco she left him "gifts" of very inedible foods and hand drawn cards telling him he was doing a good job or to have a nice day. Ichigo never knew how to tell her he wasn't interested, and Reyna, who was exasperated by her leaving "gifts" everywhere, kindly informed Orihime that, "Ichigo likes dick girl, you're going to have to save up a lot of money for a sex change to get him to notice you."

Ichigo had face palmed when he'd heard that but was secretly relieved when the gifts stopped. He had hoped that Orihime's feelings weren't too hurt but she always was kind to him whenever they bumped into each other. He was glad to hear she'd found someone. She was a beautiful girl with a great heart, she deserved to be happy.

He followed Reyna's red manicured nail to where it was pointed and his face must have turned a thousand shades of red in an instant. A dozen red roses in a sleek black vase sat on the counter. His heart skipped a beat. Had Grimmjow seriously sent him flowers to his job? He was a tad bit embarrassed but it was a very romantic gesture. He walked over and fingered the petals delicately, smelling their sweet aroma.

"I don't know what you been up to in your spare time, Ichi-pie, but I think you've contaminated someone with the love bug, boy," Reyna said with a big smile.

Jennifer giggled her agreement and Ichigo just shook his and checked the charts for a new assignment, his heart light and happy as he drifted back to work.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was pushing himself just as hard as he was pushing his crew. He wanted to finish this house today in record time so they could be done early. He wanted to race home and get a gourmet meal together for Ichigo. Cooking was a secret passion of his which was why he designed his home with a kitchen most chefs not working in four star restaurants would die for. Unfortunately, he had little time or reason to use it. But after this morning, he really wanted to do something romantic that would help move their relationship forward, and Grimmjow was a lot better at action than words.<p>

Grimmjow mechanically installed the cabinet doors and kitchen hardware while he debated what to cook. He didn't have the slightest clue what Ichigo liked to eat. Grimmjow decided chicken was most likely a safe choice that he could make something fairly quickly with, as he knew both he and Ichigo would be hungry after a long day at work. He grinned, thinking about how surprised Ichigo would be. He caught Nnoitra eyeing him with a smirk, and he paused in his work long enough to flip him off, making Nnoitra guffaw loudly.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a week, Ichigo actually got a lunch break. He bought himself a cup of soup and a chicken salad from the cafeteria and sought out a table near the wall of windows, soaking in the rays beaming through and warming his skin. He smiled softly to himself as his thoughts drifted to the events of this morning, wondering if what he thought was happening was truly unfolding. He hadn't been mistaken, there was something soft and tender behind Grimmjow's kisses and touches, and he himself had responded in kind.<p>

Ichigo crunched on his salad and stared out the window. He hoped he wasn't being foolish, he knew about guys like Grimmjow. He understood the arrangement they had gotten in at first, but things were starting to change, and Ichigo wasn't sure if he should address it head on or let it unfold and see where it went. Either way could be potentially devastating in the end.

He was jarred from his musings when the chair across from him scraped across the floor. His eyes left the scenery of the hospital's courtyard and swept over to his table companion, the friendly smile that started forming on his lips for who he assumed would be a fellow coworker faltering. His heart froze in his chest and he nearly dropped his fork.

"Hey Ichigo, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here, Renji?" Ichigo asked softly, trying to keep his shock and surprise self-contained.

Renji smiled, and Ichigo suddenly felt as though he had tunnel vision, thousands of memories assaulting his brain at once.

"Well, I figured it had been long enough and that I should come deliver a much deserved apology to you Ichigo," Renji answered.

Ichigo put down his plastic fork, fearing he may use it as a weapon as anger and hurt flooded his heart. He couldn't disguise it when he met Renji's eyes.

"Why should I hear any apologies from you, Renji, after what you did to me?" Ichigo quietly demanded, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Renji smiled sadly.

"I suppose I should have expected this, even after the years and distance that has passed. But I miss you Ichigo. I can't keep living like this. I've always held onto heavy guilt about what happened and even if you don't believe me or accept what I have to say, I have to say it. I'm truly and deeply sorry Ichigo. With you, I had everything and I didn't appreciate it. You didn't deserve what I put you through. I regret it so much, and I wish I could take it back. Every day I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from being a complete and utter fool. I would tell myself to open my eyes to what I had, I would tell myself not to be a coward and not to care about what other people thought of me. I was such an asshole, I see it all so clearly. I know I could never make it up to you, but if there's any way I can be in your life I would try every day to atone for what I've done to you."

Ichigo stared at Renji, speechless. It had been four years. He built himself back up from devastation and here Renji was, shaking the foundation of everything Ichigo stood on. He had loved Renji so much, truly and deeply. And Renji had betrayed him in the worst way.

"You aren't with her anymore, are you?" Ichigo half whispered.

"No," Renji answered, "We've been done for a couple of months now, but that's neither here or there. It was coming for a long time now, the more and more I saw the error of what I did, the more I thought about you."

"Well, you should have thought about me before you did what you did, and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," Ichigo snapped harshly. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms so Renji couldn't see his hands shaking.

"Ichigo, please," Renji pleaded, sadness shining in his eyes, "Before we were lovers, we were best friends. I'm not here just because she and I broke up. I'm here because I miss you in every aspect and if there's any chance we could ever revive some semblance of friendship, I don't want to miss it. I know it might take the whole rest of your life to trust me, but I'm willing to work for it."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit, realization hitting him

"You sent me the roses, didn't you?"

Renji nodded.

"I didn't include a card because what I wanted to say wouldn't fit and I wanted to tell it to you in person. I've been here for a while now trying to catch you so we could talk, but you don't really frequent many of the old places anymore. You are a hard guy to track down, Kurosaki."

"Many of those old places would just remind me of you, so why would I go to them anymore? You absolutely destroyed me Renji. I had to rebuild myself after that and I'm working hard to have a good life now. I'm not going to let you ruin it again."

Ichigo shoved up from his chair. He had to get out of there. Renji's presence was creating a war within himself that was draining his energy and his sanity as one side of his heart ached for what they had once had, and the wounds on the other side ripped open painfully and bled, reminding him of how they ended and the year of life Ichigo lost to a deep, dark depression.

Renji rose quickly and was suddenly in Ichigo's personal space, lethally close. Ichigo was assaulted with his scent, that underlying smell of cinnamon Renji always seemed to have. His larger frame towered over Ichigo, and the black lines of his many tattoos seemed even darker as they enticed Ichigo's eyes to follow them where they disappeared under Renji's clothes.

Renji's hand cupped Ichigo's chin and tilted it so that their eyes met. Somehow Ichigo forgot how to breathe. His brain was screaming at him to get out of this situation, but his body betrayed him as the muscles ignored the signals from the brain to push Renji away, to punch him in the jaw, to run. The closer Renji leaned in, the more paralyzed Ichigo became.

Their lips met, Renji's soft and hesitant. They were just as Ichigo remembered, and his own lips parted tentatively meet Renji's tongue with his own. It was a brief kiss, very quick in an onlooker's opinion, but it was enough to send Ichigo reeling, remembering Renji's taste and the way they would kiss, how they'd make love for hours and just waste the day in bed with each other.

"Just don't shut me out completely, Ichigo," Renji said softly as he pulled away, the warmth of his hand leaving Ichigo's skin burning as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm staying at the Sixth Division Hotel in Seireitei if you want to find me. I hope I hear from you soon."

And just like that, Renji left Ichigo standing in the cafeteria with his barely touched lunch, feeling confused and overwhelmed. If Ichigo couldn't still feel the kiss tingling on his lips, he would have sworn everything was a product of being overworked with too little sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter. <strong>_oooooooooooo snap! Uh oh Ichigo, now what are you going to do? What's Grimmjow going to say? Do stay tuned! Please review, I love your comments and suggestions! Helps me write faster! 3_


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Things

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **_ Hello all! Well, spoilers! This chapter promises nosebleeds. I was told by my beta that I should put out a warning. So you have been warned! Do enjoy!_

Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Things

Grimmjow flew around the kitchen, completely in his element. He nearly had everything ready and was expecting Ichigo at any moment. He was dicing fresh vegetables for the salad when he heard Ichigo come through the door. His heart beat a little faster when Ichigo stepped into the kitchen.

Ichigo took in the ebony stained oak table set for two, utter surprise painting his handsome features.

Grimmjow grinned.

"Hope yer hungry, kid. I don't cook often, but when I do I make enough ta feed a small army."

Ichigo was flabbergasted. He had no idea when he agreed to dinner tonight that it would be made by Grimmjow.

"I didn't know that you could cook. You did all this for me?" Ichigo asked, moving up to the counter. He leaned his elbows on the granite and watched as Grimmjow deftly chopped tomatoes and peppers without even watching his hands. His confidence with a knife was amazing. Ichigo had to admit that a man who could cook was pretty sexy. Grimmjow's eyes were on his and dancing with mirth.

"Imma jack of all trades. Ya'd be surprised at the unexpected things I can do."

Ichigo smirked back at Grimmjow, not missing the innuendo hidden in the words.

"Well, can I help with anything? I'm pretty useless in the kitchen but I'm a good student, I'll catch on."

"Nah," Grimmjow said, placing his knife in the sink, "just go ahead and sit down. If ya really want ta later, ya can put the dishes in the dishwasher. I'm not a fan of sharin' my kitchen anyways."

Ichigo laughed and took a seat the table. Everything smelled so good. He watched Grimmjow plate their food with four star chef skill. When his plate was placed in front of him, it looked too pretty to even eat. Grimmjow had made coconut chicken Caribbean style with steamed white rice. Ichigo's mouth watered as Grimmjow sat across from him and pushed a bowl of salad toward him.

"Where did you learn how to do all of this? Come on Grimmjow, this plate looks like it should be on the front of a food magazine!"

"I grew up wit' privilege. I wasn't adept at learnin' music, and while I could draw I never was a fan of paintin'; being athletic wasn't good enough for my uncle. So I learned ta cook, it was somethin' that just came easy ta me."

Ichigo tried what was on his plate while Grimmjow spoke, and his eyes widened when the mix of sweet and spicy tangoed across his tongue. His eyes widened appreciatively as he chewed.

"This is really good, Grimmjow! I can't believe you went through all this for me."

Grimmjow tried not preen under Ichigo's praise, but his ego wasn't one that was easily tamed. He sat a little straighter and his ever present grin grew wider.

"Well, it's a gift that benefits me too, so I guess ya could say I did it for selfish reasons."

Ichigo raised a brow as he reached for salad dressing.

"You think you are getting in my pants just because you made me dinner?"

"Well, I didn't make a dessert cuz' I was plannin' on havin' you, so yeah, I'm pretty damn confident," Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head, crunching on his salad. Nothing with Grimmjow was predictable except his wit.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, and then Grimmjow popped the question that Ichigo was dreading.

"So how was work?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, it started off as a pretty routine day. I was pretty busy, tending to the normal emergencies. A baby with a double ear infection, a few patients with the flu, a boy with a sprained wrist. I even got to deal with an elderly gentleman with an extremely bad case of hemorrhoids."

Grimmjow made a disgusted face at Ichigo, who smirked.

"But at least I got to have a lunch break today, for once we weren't so busy that I could be spared 30 minutes to myself. I even had a salad, but it wasn't as good as yours."

Ichigo took a really big bite of salad and while he chewed, he debated whether or not to tell Grimmjow about what transpired at lunch. They weren't officially a couple, so Grimmjow couldn't possibly be mad, right? What if he did get mad? Would he be right? Did Ichigo _want_ him to be mad about the situation?

Grimmjow arched a brow and leaned back in his chair while he chewed, and Ichigo realized he was taking too long with his inner debate.

"My lunch was interrupted, however, by someone who I hadn't seen in a long time. It wasn't a pleasant or wanted visit."

Grimmjow had a feeling he knew where this was going. After all, Blondie warned him about Ichigo's ex. Grimmjow figured if this guy was on Blondie's bad side, he had to be a real piece of shit. Grimmjow himself might not always have been a man of high moral stature, but he had rules he played by. That was why Grimmjow didn't do relationships. And here he was, trying to break all his rules. He stood up and began clearing his dishes.

"So who was it?" Grimmjow asked nonchalantly.

"My ex, Renji. He just showed up at my job, after sending me flowers that morning. I thought they were from you."

Grimmjow's eyes cut sharply over to Ichigo, who was nervously gathering his dishes and not looking at Grimmjow. Would Ichigo like flowers? It never occurred to him to send a guy flowers. He probably wouldn't anyway since this chump already did it. Grimmjow knew he could be more creative than that basic shit.

"So what did he want? Weird of him to show up at yer job, isn't it?"

Grimmjow took the dishes from Ichigo and took measured steps over to the sink. It took every ounce of control to not throw them down into the stainless basin and enjoy the symphony of shattered glass. He could feel the tendrils of jealousy curling around in his chest.

"It was weird, but he told me he'd been looking for me at some of our old hang outs. Shinji and I actually seen him at a restaurant a few days ago as we were leaving, but I didn't think he'd be seeking me out. After what he did, I thought he knew to stay away from me forever."

"Sounds serious," Grimmjow commented, "what did he want?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"To apologize."

Grimmjow's heart sank in his chest.

"Ah, so he wants ya back?"

"Maybe so, but it's not going to happen no matter what he does. Flowers and sweet talk do not work on me."

"Hm, but there's more to it than that, right? Ya can't be mad at a guy for tryin' to put somethin' right he did wrong."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a moment. How did he know? He supposed he underestimated Grimmjow's powers of perception.

"He kissed me."

* * *

><p>For a second that seemed like eternity, Grimmjow's vision swam, everything turning red. The blood in his veins thundered in his ears. If he wasn't jealous before, he definitely was now. But technically, Ichigo wasn't his so he couldn't be mad, right? They agreed to keep things loose, but that wasn't what Grimmjow wanted anymore if he was being truly honest with himself. This was a situation he needed to remedy right away. He wanted to be the front runner in Ichigo's mind, in his heart.<p>

Ichigo nervously approached Grimmjow in silence. Grimmjow still had his back to him, looking out the window over the sink. Ichigo could see the muscles in his back and shoulders were tense, and when he was standing next to Grimmjow he could see how hard his hands gripped the edge of the counter; his knuckles were white. Ichigo tried to swallow the lump in his throat that was growing larger with every second of silence that ticked by.

Suddenly, Grimmjow spun on him and Ichigo's body tensed by instinct, ready to defend himself. Grimmjow's eyes burned with an intensity that made his heart slam in his chest and he backed up, trying to put some space in between their bodies. Grimmjow wasn't having that, he just silently advanced forward until Ichigo's back met with opposite kitchen counter. Grimmjow caged him in and his eyes bore into Ichigo's.

"So you are sure ya don't want to be with this guy?" Grimmjow asked, his voice rough with some unidentified emotion.

"No," Ichigo stressed.

Grimmjow searched his eyes one last time and could not find anything in them that seemed dishonest. Ichigo was staring straight back and Grimmjow could almost feel his willpower to bare everything to him and hide nothing. That settled it for Grimmjow, and he felt his control snap.

"Good," he growled.

Before Ichigo knew what was happening, Grimmjow's full weight pinned him in place and a strong hand gripped his jaw, bringing their mouths together in a frenzied kiss. Ichigo's hands flew to Grimmjow's back, clutching his t-shirt for dear life as Grimmjow made quick work of complete domination of his mouth. Ichigo barely had time to suck in air as Grimmjow's tongue invaded every crevice of his mouth, his jaw held in place firmly by Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow was determined that he was going to erase every trace of Renji's kiss from Ichigo's lips. He knew he could never complete erase Renji from Ichigo's memory, but he sure as hell could make him a distant and faded memory that was hard to recall. That was exactly what he wanted to accomplish. He continued to assault Ichigo's mouth, every whimper and gasp from Ichigo fueling the fire that was burning within him.

Grimmjow tore himself away from Ichigo's mouth, his hand sliding into Ichigo's tresses. Grimmjow got a firm grasp on the orange silk at the roots and yanked his head back, exposing Ichigo's throat. Grimmjow used his teeth and tongue to nip and soothe an angry red trail from just under Ichigo's ear lobe down across the sensitive skin of his throat.

Every nip sent chills down Ichigo's spine as he panted, sucking in much needed air into his burning lungs. He didn't know what was happening. He was drowning in sensation and he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck if Grimmjow killed him with it. His hands stole under Grimmjow's shirt and scrambled across the broadness of his back.

And then Grimmjow bit him; absolutely sunk his teeth hard into his collarbone. Fire like Ichigo never felt ignited across his skin and sent Ichigo reeling. He cried out in pleasure and his nails sunk deep into Grimmjow's back reflexively. He pressed himself into Grimmjow as hard as he could, extremely grateful for the counter behind him holding him up; without it, he'd have collapsed.

Ichigo's nails split Grimmjow's skin open but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was worth the pain and bloodshed for the reaction he got. He pressed his hips against Ichigo's and released his hold on Ichigo's collarbone, pleased to see purple beginning to blossom around his teeth marks. He maneuvered Ichigo's head so that he was looking into Ichigo's face as they ground against each other. Ichigo was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as the onslaught of pleasure crashed over him in heady waves.

Grimmjow stilled his hips against his body's desire to dry hump himself to completion. Ichigo whimpered and tried to push back, too caught up in pleasure to control his actions anymore. Grimmjow smirked deviously at his handiwork, proud of how quick he could reduce Ichigo into a puddle at his feet. He released Ichigo's hair and went to work removing Ichigo's pants and boxer briefs.

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow practically ripped his clothes off, the fabric scraping his skin as it was shed from his body. He felt relieved to have the confinement of his pants gone, certain he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. Grimmjow tossed his pants away and looked him square in the face.

"Up on the counter, now!" Grimmjow demanded gruffly.

Ichigo shuddered as heat blazed through him at the command. Grimmjow's voice made it clear he was not to be disobeyed. His hands found the edge of the counter and he summoned the strength to hoist himself up onto the countertop, watching Grimmjow search for something in the cupboard.

Grimmjow retrieved a bottle of olive oil and returned to Ichigo, making sure he could see the bottle and let him presume what was going to happen next. Grimmjow poured the oil over two of his fingers slowly, watching Ichigo with hawk like precision. Ichigo's chest rose and fell with anticipation as Grimmjow approached him.

One finger pushed into him roughly, and Ichigo groaned. Grimmjow worked it in and out of him slowly, the oil slickening his passage for what was yet to come. After a while Grimmjow pressed in the second and began to scissor his fingers as best he could within Ichigo's tight walls. He purposefully pressed into Ichigo's prostate sharply every now and then, Ichigo's moans making his own dick weep with excitement.

"Do ya want me, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, pressing into his prostate again.

"Fuck yes!" was Ichigo's immediate answer, his hands scrambling for purchase across the granite.

"Only me, Ichigo? Or will ya be thinking of someone else?" Grimmjow kept up his assault against the sensitive bundle inside Ichigo.

"Only you Grimmjow! Oh my fucking god, only you!" Ichigo all but screamed, his hips pressing down to push Grimmjow's fingers deeper into him. It wasn't enough, he needed more!

Grimmjow growled and jerked his hand out of Ichigo, who cried out from loss. Grimmjow poured a healthy amount of oil into the palm of his hand and quickly slathered it over himself. He was aching to take Ichigo now. His hands gripped Ichigo's hips and pulled his body into position for entrance, thankful that the counter was the right height and he didn't have to hunch over.

Grimmjow lined himself up with Ichigo and surged in, burying himself to the hilt in one push. Ichigo's moans filled the room and Grimmjow groaned himself from the pleasure as he fought to give Ichigo some adjustment time. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo in that way. Luck was on his side because it was only a few beats before Ichigo began to cant his hips.

"Please, oh god please!" Ichigo heard himself pleading as he tried in vain to impale himself on Grimmjow's cock. His feet couldn't get the leverage he needed to do so, he was completely at Grimmjow's mercy.

Grimmjow pulled back and pushed forward, going a little faster and harder each time. Something animalistic inside spurred him into action, and Ichigo lost words as Grimmjow drove into him hard and fast. Grimmjow knew at this pace they both were going to lose it quick, but he couldn't slow his pace if he tried. Ichigo gripped the counter and Grimmjow planted one hand over his tanned shoulder on the counter while the other wrapped firmly around Ichigo's dick.

Grimmjow used the fluids that were leaking in copious amounts from Ichigo's head to work his lover and drive him higher. Grimmjow could feel the sweat rolling from his hair line down his face, his t-shirt getting soaked from the exertion.

"Say my name," Grimmjow grunted and worked his hand quicker.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned.

Grimmjow's name became Ichigo's mantra, growing louder and louder as he neared completion.

Grimmjow didn't think he'd seen anything more beautiful as when Ichigo came, his back arching off the counter and his brown eyes wide but unseeing as pleasure blinded him. He screamed Grimmjow's name so loud as his cock spasmed in Grimmjow's grip, each throb spurting out Ichigo's essence warm over his hand.

Ichigo's own name left Grimmjow's lips as he poured himself inside Ichigo's tight canal, gasping for breath as he collapsed forward onto Ichigo's chest, his arms shaking and barely able to support his weight and keep it off Ichigo. They both lay there for a long moment, gasping in air and basking in the afterglow of pleasure.

Grimmjow carefully slid out of Ichigo and righted himself, pulling Ichigo to him, who was starting to sit up.

"Well, that certainly was unexpected," Ichigo said quietly, his eyes still hazy from the pleasure.

Grimmjow silenced him with a tender kiss, lingering at Ichigo's lips when they broke apart to softly caress them with his own.

"Shower?" Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's lips, feeling Ichigo smile and taking his answer from that.

He helped Ichigo get down carefully from the counter and followed Ichigo up the stairs, with no intentions of being done with his lover. Ichigo looked back over his shoulder at Grimmjow, and the look in his eyes told Grimmjow he wasn't ready to be done either. Grimmjow grinned and swooped Ichigo up around the waist, dragging the suddenly indignant Ichigo into the bathroom and kicking the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter. <strong>_O.O well, what will happen now? Oh and yeah, here's this for you guys [hands over boxes of tissues]. Hope you liked it! Reviews? 3_


End file.
